House of Pregnancy
by HOAlover889
Summary: Inspired by sibuna4260. House of anubis students in college.
1. House of Suspicion

**Nina is back. So is Mick and Amber. Everything is like it was in the "Pregnancy Pact" except KT and Willow are dating OC's. Take it easy on me cause it's my first fanfic and I'm only 10. Enjoy! This is when they are in college. Tell you what the OC's look like at the end.**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

"Any of you notice Nina acting weird?" KT asked, on the bed in our dorm. "Yeah, she's been really moody and eating non-stop" Joy said. Just then, Nina walked in and attempted to throw a chocolate wrapper away, but it bounced off and fell on the floor. "Pick that up" Mara said. "No, you're not the boss of me" Nina said, getting angry. "Just pick it up" Mara pleaded. "I said no!", she practically yelled. We all knew not to get Nina angry. She looked innocent, but she was so aggressive sometimes. She could make even me cry. ME! "Fine" Mara said, giving up. She went to the dustbin and put the wrapper in and something seemed to catch her eyes cause she just stared at it. "What's wrong?" Willow asked. She motioned for us to come. We all went except Nina, who was laying in bed. What we saw was shocking. It was a...

* * *

**Read next chapter if you wanna find out what was in the bin. Ok, so KT's boyfriend is like Andre from Victorious. Willow's is like Harry Styles from One Direction.**


	2. House of Confession

**To start off from where we last left.**

* * *

**Joy's POV**

It was a pregnancy test in the bin. We all heard Nina's quiet sobs. We all went to comfort her. She leaned her head on my shoulders and started crying her eyes out. "Does Fabian know?" Amber asked. "No", she sniffed. "I'm afraid he'll leave me". "I got an idea" yelled KT. " What?" I asked, curiously. "We all get pregnant so Nina won't be alone on this". We all thought about it. Maybe it would be fun. You'll never know until you try...

* * *

**What do you think? I know it sucked but I tried.**


	3. House of Finding Out

**This is gonna be a long chapter**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

I was in my dorm that I share with the guys. Nina walked in looking sad. I kissed her to try and cheer her up, but all it did was make her more sad. "What's wrong, Nines?" I asked her. "I-I-I-I'm" was all she could stammer out. "Nina" I said, simply. "I'm pregnant" she said. "Am I the father?" I asked quietly. She slapped me, hard. I almost fell off my bed. "Of course you're the father, douche-bag!"she yelled at me. I immediately realized what I said and started begging for her to forgive me. Her face softened and the she said," It's ok j-just hormones I guess". "Nina Maria Martin, I love you and our baby, I promise, I will always be right next to you." I said, looking into her beautiful eyes. We kissed. It turned to making out, when, Eddie entered the room. Apparently, he and Nina found out they were twins separated at birth and he's been way over-protective ever since. We separated because we didn't want Eddie to have a tantrum. "Bye. Love you" she whispered, as she quickly pecked my lips. "If that girl ever gets pregnant, you're a dead man" Eddie said. I quickly realized he didn't know about Nina being pregnant and imagined him beating me to death. I shuddered. I thought of me and Nina and our little family and smiled. I could like having a baby...

**Patricia's POV**

The girls and I found out that we were all pregnant. We're all in our dorm, freaking out. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, KT" Amber yelled. "I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD BE LIKE THIS. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN" KT yelled back. "I thought it would be fun" Mara mocked her. KT immediately launched herself at her but Willow held her back. I was to busy thinking to argue. What if Eddie leaves me? He wouldn't though, cause his dad left him and he hated him for a while. My thoughts were interrupted by a door slam. We all looked up and saw Nina smiling. "Fabes said he's not leaving me! He's okay with me being pregnant " she exclaimed. "That's great" I said, a little sad. "What's up?" she asked sitting down on her bed. "We're all pregnant" Willow said quietly. "And Eddie is going to leave " I said, on the verge of tears. Nina hugged me. "If Eddie ever leaves you, I will kill him" she said , as she rubbed my back. "Thanks, Nina" I said.

**Eddie's POV**

I wanted to visit my Yacker. I was outside he dorm room, when I heard shouting about people being pregnant. INCLUDING MY SISTER! Fabian is a dead man. I ran to our dorm and Fabian was lying down on his bed. I punched him in the nose. The other guys were there and rushed to him. I started beating him senseless, while Jerome and Mick tried to pry me off."Dude?!" Jerome asked/shouted. "He got my sister pregnant!" I shouted. "Dude, nice" Alfie said. I lunged at him but Jerome and Mick had me in a tight grip. "I don't know how it happened. We're almost always protected and she's on birth control" Fabian shouted in defense. "What happened? We heard shouting and... Fabes what happened?" Nina said, as she and the girls filed into the room. "Your brother attacked me" Fabian said simply "Why Eddie?" Nina asked angrily. "He got you pregnant!" Eddie shouted. "Actually, it's my fault. I didn't take the pill for sometime" Nina murmured. We all looked at her in disbelieve. "You idiot! Now you got all of us pregnant!" Joy yelled at her. Nina burst out in tears. Joy tried to apologize but Nina ran out of the room. "So you're all pregnant?" Jerome asked. "Yeah and you're all going to leave us" Mara said as tears formed in her eyes. All us guys, minus Fabian, took their respective girlfriends to corners of the room. Willow and KT's boyfriends were in another dorm, so they went to find them. "Yacker, I love you. I'm never going to leave you" I said to Yacker as I hugged her.

**KT's POV**

Willow and I went to find Leon and Adrian. We found them in their dorm and told them about the pact and us getting pregnant. I expected Leon to yell at me since we only started dating 3 months ago, but instead, he hugged me. "I love you" I heard him whisper. "I love you too" I whispered back. I could see Willow and Adrian making up in the same manner. I smiled and she smiled back. We were going to be okay.

* * *

**Nina is 3 months along and the other girls are like 3 weeks old. Next chapter is going to be Joy making up with Nina.**


	4. House of Making Up

**This is Nina and Joy's make up. I've been forgetting to do the disclaimer so..**

**I do not own Victorious, House of Anubis or One Direction**

* * *

**Joy's POV**

After I yelled at Nina, I felt horrible. She had been avoiding for days. I finally decided that today, I was going to talk to her.

**Nina's POV**

Ever since Joy yelled at me, I've been feeling awful. I just avoid her. The thing is, she was right. This is all my fault. I thought I didn't need birth control and now I'm pregnant. And it's all my fault that the other girls are pregnant. I feel horrible but I'm not letting Joy know that. She came up to me when no one was in the room. I just ignored her and did my Creative Writing homework. She took the book out of my hands and flung it across the room. "Hey!" I said. Oh no, I talked to her. "Nina, I am so sorry I yelled at you. I was just upset about this whole pregnancy thing. Please forgive me" she said to me. "It's ok Joy. I guess I just overreacted because you were right. Friends?" I asked. "Friends. Hug?" she asked, holding out her arms. "Hug" I said as I hugged her.


	5. House of Twins and Apartment Hunting

**This chapter is Nina's checkup. I've only read about this so don't judge.**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

Nina and I had an appointment. We drove to the hospital in Nina's Porsche. She got most of the inheritance when her gran died and won a boatload of money. Eddie complained for hours about him being the rightful owner, since he was born first. We reached the hospital and waited. "Nina Martin?" A nurse called. We stood and walked into the room. Nina laid down on the chair-thingy. "So how are we doing?" Dr. Parker said. "Fine" Nina replied. "Ok, I'm gonna rub this jelly on your stomach I must warn you, it's very cold" she said. She rubbed it on Nina's stomach.

**Nina's PO****V**

WOW! That was cold! We looked at the sonogram and Dr. Parker said "Oh God". "What?" I panicked. "Nothing it's just, I can't believe I didn't notice before. You're having twins". I was stunned. So was Fabian cause all the color seemed to flush from his face. "What?" I said. "You're having twins. Two girls. It doesn't seem to surprise me, since you are a twin yourself. It's hereditary". She seemed to notice we needed to talk, so, she left the room. "Fabes, how are we going to do this? We don't even have a house. We can't even take care of one child, not to mention twins" I said, as I started crying. He hugged me and whispered "It's going to be okay. I'll be right by your side". "Thanks Fabes" I whispered back. We got back into the car and drove to the dorm. In the common room, we saw the gang sitting down, talking.(**The dorm is like Anubis House, except there are like 20 bedrooms)** We went up to them. "How did it go?" asked Amber. "We're having a girl" I murmured. "That's great" KT said. "And another girl" Fabian said. "What"?" Patricia asked. "We're having twins" I said. They all looked surprised especially Eddie. "Yeah, Eddie, Patricia, get ready" Fabian said, as we sat down with them. "What do you mean?" Eddie asked. "It's hereditary and both you and Patricia are twins" I said. Eddie looked more stunned. "Anyway, we found a new place to stay. It's an apartment building for college students" said Leon. "We're going to visit the place later today. Want to come?" KT finished. We all said our yeahs and sures.

**KT's POV**

The girls and I were changing to go to the apartment. We were all either topless or bottomless in their underwear. Nina started blasting Swagger Jagger through the stereo and started dancing and singing, unaware that we were still here. I got out my phone and started videoing her. By the time the song was over we were all laughing our butts off. She blushed when she realized we were watching her. "Best video ever" I said, between laughs. "What!?" she shouted. She tried to get my phone from me but the other girls and I started throwing it at each other so she won't catch it. It came back to me and she threw a pillow at my face. Patricia then threw a pillow at her face. Then we all started a pillow fight. It wasn't to serious because of the babies. "We've been waiting for you guys for 30 minutes an you're having a pillow fight? Half Naked?" Adrian shouted as he and the other guys entered the room. Eddie, being the pig he was, started looking at all the girls one by one. When he reached Nina, he gagged and said "Never again!". We all laughed at him and shooed all the guys out of the room. I changed into my black high tops, my red tank top with my black jeans jacket and my black jeggings.


	6. House of Signing and Parents

**Leon's POV**

All of us set off to the dorm the other side of , KT, Willow, Fabian, Adrian and Nina went in her Porsche. Eddie, Patricia, Jerome, Mara, Alfie, Amber, Joy and Mick went in Eddie's Jeep. The place was HUGE! There was actually a pool, tennis court and a smoothie bar. This is my kinda place. We checked out the place they had rooms on the 5th, 4th and 3rd floors. We all looked at the rooms and decided which ones we wanted. "So, how much does this place cost?" I said, getting straight to the point. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "What? We were all thinking it" I said. " 250£ a month" the man said. That was reasonably cheap. Most of us had jobs so it was affordable. "When can we move in?" Nina asked. "Anytime between now and 3 weeks from now" the man said. "We'll take it" Eddie said after looking at all of us to make sure. We signed the leases and went to our old dorm to pack.

**Nina's POV**

"But I'm older. I should have gotten the inheritance" Eddie complained, for the tenth time today. "2 minutes. You're older by 2 minutes" I yelled. "Still my baby sister" he said with a smirk appearing on his face. I slapped him to shut him up. My slaps were known to leave a mark, literally. "Ok, that's it! Eddie! Nina got the inheritance! Get over it! And Nina. You shouldn't hit your brother like that. Now say sorry" KT yelled. "Sorry Eddie" I murmured. "Sorry Nina" he murmured back. "Now hug" she said slowly. "No way" I said, but Eddie already engulfed me in a hug. "Get off me!" I said, laughing. "No" he said, laughing too. "I'm going to be a great mom" KT said proudly. "Wait, we haven't told our parents about the news" I said. Eddie's face went white. Dad was going to kill him. "I'll tell him first" I said, as I dialed dad's number.

"Hi daddy" I greeted him. That's how I talk when I do something wrong.

_"Hello Sweetheart" _he said. He was in a good mood.

"Um daddy, I have some news but promise you won't get mad"

_"That's never good" _he chuckled.

I took a deep breath.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant" I said quickly. There was no answer.

"Daddy?" I asked to be sure he was there. I could hear faint murmuring.

_"Nina?" _my mom asked.

"Si mama?" I said. My mom and I always speak Spanish.

_"Que quiere decir que estas embarazada?" _she said. **(What do you mean you are pregnant?)**

_"Era ese chico, Fabian?" _**(Was it that boy, Fabian?)**

"No tengo Madre embarazada a proposito" **(No mom, I got pregnant on purpose)**

_"Que?"_ **(What?)**

"Mama amo Fabian. Me olvide de mi control de la natalidad ahora que estoy embarazada. No se puede cambiar" **(Mom, I love Fabian. I forgot my birth control and now I'm pregnant. You can't change it)**

_"Entonces espero que te trata bien. Amarte"_ **(Then I hope he treats you right. Love you)**

"Te quiero demasiado" **(Love you too). **Then I hung up.

"Your turn" I said as I turned to Eddie. He gulped.


	7. House of Dad

**Eddie's talk with his dad**

**I do not own HOA, if I did Nina would be in season 3**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I'm nervous about talking to my dad.

"Hi dad" I greeted him after I dialed his number.

_"What Edison?" _he said angrily. He's in a bad mood. Thanks Nina.

"Dad, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna come out with it. Patricia is pregnant" I said.

_"First Nina, now you? I am disappointed in both of you"_ he shouted.

"Well I don't care what you say. I'm not leaving Patricia like you left mom"

_"Edison, I'm glad you're taking responsibility like this. Take care of Patricia, son" _

_"Thanks dad. Bye" I said as I cut off._

_I have a feeling I'm gonna like the next few months._

* * *

**Next chapter will be three months ahead.**


	8. House of Checkups

**These are the others first checkup.**

**I don't own HOA**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

Eddie and I were on our way to the hospital. We were sitting in the front of his jeep. There was a lot of traffic today.

"So, are you excited Yacker?" he said to me.

"Yea, but, what if Nina and Fabian are right? What if we have twins too?" I said, panicking.

"Yacker, it'll be okay. Even if we do have twins" He said as he leaned over to kiss me.

I kissed back. We stayed like that until we heard a horn. We separated and saw that the car in front had moved. We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. We waited in the waiting room.

"Patricia Williamson?" a nurse called. We followed her into a room and Patricia sat in the chair.

"So, how are you?" Dr. Parker said.

"Fine" Eddie said.

"Excuse me, are you the one carrying this baby? No, I didn't think so" I snapped.

"I see the hormones are kicking in" Dr. Parker said.

"No, this is how she is all the time" Eddie joked.

I glared at him and he said "Sorry". She rubbed the jelly on my belly. It was like ice on my stomach.

"Well it seems you two are having triplets. 2 boys and 1 girl" Dr. Parker said.

I was frozen. I looked at Eddie's face and it was pale. Like as white as snow pale.

"I'll leave you two to talk" Dr. Parker said as she left the room.

I burst out in tears right then and there. "We didn't even want twins and now we're having triplets? Why is this happening to us?!" I said between sobs.

Eddie hugged me and whispered "It's gonna be okay, Yacker. I promise".

"How do you know?" I asked.

He looked me in the eye and said "I love you Yacker and I always will. No matter the circumstances. We can do this".

"Thanks Eddie" I said. We went home to tell everyone the news. In case your wondering, we moved into the apartment yesterday.

"So how did it go?" Nina asked as we got into the lobby of the apartment. She was 6 months now and was really showing. No one said anything unless they'd get a broken nose.

"We're having a triplets" Eddie said. Everybody was speechless. Both Eddie and I looked down.

"Girls or boys" Adrian asked.

"2 boys and 1 girl" I said.

"Wow, you're gonna get big" Nina said.

"Oh look who's talking" I snapped.

"Hey, you wanna go?" she said, getting up.

"I'll go right now" I said, getting closer.

"Easy, Yacker" Eddie said, holding me back at the same time Fabian held Nina back.

"Fine" I said, giving up. There was no use fighting with either me or Nina so this could've gone on forever.

"So, changing the subject, I'm having my first checkup tomorrow" KT said.

"Cool" I said. We spent the rest of the day hanging out by the pool.

**Next Day**

**KT's POV**

I'm so excited! I'm gonna see if I'm having a boy or a girl. Leon wants either one. I told him I was happy either way but secretly, I want a girl. We waited in the waiting room once we got to the hospital.

"Kara Tatiana Rush" a nurse called.

"You know, I always liked that name better than KT. So exotic" Leon said to me, as we walked into the room.

**Leon's POV**

KT sat down in the chair.

"How are you? Any pain? Any mood swings? Weird cravings?" Dr. Parker asked.

"No" KT said, while I nodded frantically. Yesterday, she ate a banana split with onion shavings and popcorn. And when I asked her about it, she got angry, then sad, then she slapped me, then she cried.

"Ok" Dr. Parker said. She rubbed the jelly on her belly and... Hey that rhymed. Jelly on belly. Jelly on belly. She rubbed the jelly on her belly. My thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling "Leon!"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Look at the baby" KT said sweetly.

"It's a girl" Dr. Parker said.

I knew KT secretly wanted a girl, so I smiled.

We went to the apartment to find the guys in our apartment.

"What are you guys doing here?" KT asked.

"The guys and I wanted to paint the extra rooms for the babies" I said.

"Okay, just don't get paint all over yourselves" she said as she left the room.

"Yes mom" I said sarcastically.

We decided to paint our daughter's room with roses, Nina's daughters' with butterflies and Patricia's daughter's with hearts ** (against Patricia's will)** and her sons' with spiders and frogs.

**Next Day**

**Mick's POV**

Joy and I were in my Honda.

"I'm sorry, Joy" I apologized for the millionth time. I mistakenly said I wanted a boy instead of a girl an Joy freaked out.

"You shouldn't have said that. If it was a girl, are you saying you would hate her?" she asked.

"No I would love her" I said.

"Whatever" she replied.

We arrived at the hospital and waited in the waiting room. Joy was still giving me the silent treatment.

"Joy Mercer?" a nurse said, as she came up to us.

"Yes" Joy said as she went into the room the nurse was leading us into.

"How are you? Doing okay?" Dr. Parker asked.

I was about to say something, when Joy cleared her throat, signaling that the question was for her.

"Yes. Just a little mood swings" Joy said. I snickered when she said 'little mood swings'

She rubbed the cream-thingy on her stomach and we saw a tiny figure on the screen.

"Looks like you're having a boy" Dr. Parker said.

"Yes!" I yelled. This caused Joy to glare at me and smack my arm.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain.

We left the hospital in complete and utter silence.

"You shouldn't have said and done that you know?" she said, breaking the ice.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"So, you would be okay with it if I had a girl?" she asked, her voice getting softer.

"Yes, more boys to beat up" I joked. She giggled.

"I love you, you know that" I said.

"Yes" she said simply. She didn't say I love you too!

She must have read my mind, cause she said "Just kidding. I love you too"

We went home and told the others. They were all happy for us.

**Next Day**

**Mara's POV**

Me, Amber and Willow went for our checkup. We all waited in the waiting room. It's funny how they call it waiting room. I mean, i's obviously for waiting so it should just be called room, right? My thoughts were interrupted by someone saying my name. It was a nurse. Jerome and I entered the room. I sat down on the chair- machine-contraption-thingy. She rubbed the cream on my belly. We looked at the sonogram screen.

"You two are having a bouncing baby boy" Dr. Parker said.

"Yay!" I exclaimed while clapping my hands.

Jerome looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? I can't be happy I'm pregnant?" I snapped.

He held his hands up in defense.

**Willow's POV**

After Mara came out, they called my name. We walked into the room and I lay down on the bed. She rubbed the gel on his tummy. I feel like a kid saying tummy.

"It seems you're having a boy" she said.

"Wait, why is his thumb way down there and why does he have such a big thumb for a baby?" I asked confusedly.

"Um.. that's not his thumb" she said. My eyes widened when I realized what she meant.

"Ha chip off the old block" Adrian said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Certainly the same size" I joked.

He frowned and said "Not cool".

**Amber's POV**

Willow came out and I went in. I laid down on the chair thing. She rubbed the cream on my stomach.

"You're having a girl" Dr. Parker said.

"Yay!" I exclaimed.

"Wait! There are two fetuses. You're having twin girls"

I couldn't believe it. Alfie looked like he was going to faint.

"But, that's not possible. None of us are twins" I said.

"Well, it could be a coincidence or maybe an ancestor was a twin?" she asked/ said.

We went out to see Mara and Willow talking to each other and Adrian and Jerome playing rock, paper, scissors.

"How did it go?" Mara asked.

"We're having 2 girls" I said, half excited, half terrified.

"Is there like a twin virus going round?" Jerome asked/ joked.

We went home to tell the others.

"Well, look at it this way. We get extra- special attention cause were carrying twins" Nina joked.

"Not as much as me though" Patricia said. We all laughed.


	9. House of Surprises

**Someone told me that they wanted more Jara so, here it is. And a special surprise for Nina.**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

Nina is starting her 2nd trimester so she's been having a lot of mood swings lately. We waited in the waiting room until they called her name.

"How are you doing. Everything ok?" Dr. Parker asked.

"Yeah, just a lot of pain for some reason" Nina said. She rubbed the gel on her belly which was getting bigger by the day.

"It seems one of your babies is breeched" Dr. Parker said sadly.

"What?!" Nina practically screamed.

"You can still do some activities to help turn it around" Dr. Parker said. She handed Nina a pamphlet.

"Yay! Okay" she said happily. Just a few minutes ago, she looked like her head was gonna explode.

"What? At least we have a chance to turn it round. Be happy" she snapped.

We went home to tell the others the news.

"So if the baby stays breeched, Nina would have to get a C- section" Eddie asked.

"Yes, but I can still turn it around, so I'm gonna go try the first thing on this list which is" she paused to look at the first thing on the list. "Walking around in circles fast?" she said confusedly. She shrugged and started going round and round. We all laughed because she was more of waddling than walking.

"What?" Nina asked, while still walking around. She got tired and dizzy and easily and sat down and said "This baby better be cute". This made us all laugh. My girlfriend is insane.

**Jerome's POV**

Mara was having weird food cravings and I was supposed to do whatever she wanted because she's carrying my son.

"Ice cream with pickles and bacon and chocolate whipped cream.." she started listing but I cut her off.

"Chocolate whipped cream?" I asked. What's that?

"Put melted chocolate on whipped cream" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you think that's a little too much?" I asked concerned. She started crying.

I kneeled down beside her and asked "What's wrong?"

"You think I'm fat so you're gonna leave me" she said in between sobs.

"I'm never gonna leave you even if you are fat" I said softly. Uh oh. Mara was full on bawling now.

"See. You do think I'm fat" she said.

"Honey, the next 6 months, you might gain some weight. But I will still love you" I said.

"Really?" she asked looking up at my face.

"Yes" I said. She started crying again.

"What's wrong now?" I asked.

"You're too good for me" she said while crying.

"Mara, I don't even know why you stay with me I don't even deserve you. You're too good for **me" **I said, looking her in the eye.

"I love you, Jerome" Mara said.

"I love you too" I said. We shared a kiss. I'm never gonna leave her.


	10. House of Names

**I redid this chapter because I wasn't going to put most of the names and I didn't put Amber's second girl's name.**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

The whole gang were in our apartment. Since, Fabes parents are kinda rich and I got a lot of money from my Gran, parents plus my trust fund, we're kind loaded and we got one of the biggest buildings in the apartment. We were all thinking of baby names.

"Okay, so I'm thinking Nathalia or Nathalie or Talia for short and Susan. What do you think, Fabes?" I said/ asked.

"I was thinking more of Bella or Bell for short and Kendra" he replied.

"So we have Talia, Sarah, Bell and Kendra. Anyone else got ideas?" I asked as I wrote down the names on a note pad.

"Elsie?" KT suggested.

"Yes! Thanks KT" said.

"So we have Talia, Sarah, Bell, Kendra and Elsie" I said as I added Elsie to the list.

"I got Alexis, Alex for short and Tanya" KT said. She paused to write the names down. "Leon?" she asked.

"Dee or Jackie?" Leon said.

"No" KT simply said

"Why not?" Leon asked

"Jackie's a boy's name and Dee is just plain stupid" she replied.

"KT, Jackie can be short for Jacqueline. And Dee is pretty cute" I said. She glared at me and I smiled in response.

"Fine, Jackie, short for Jacqueline, Dee, Tanya and Alexis" she said as she added Jackie and Dee to the list.

"One more" she said.

"How about Alicia?" I suggested.

"That's great, Nina" KT exclaimed.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." I said.

"It's not like you made rain" Eddie said.

"Or did I?" I asked, moving two fingers across my face.

"That doesn't work Yoda" he pointed out.

"Or does it" I asked again.

"Yes, it does" he said as if he were being controlled. Everyone looked shocked. I honestly didn't do anything!

"Ok, moving on, I have Josie, short for Josephine, Betty and Nicki, short for Nicole. Whatcha got?" she asked.

"Hmm. What should I call my angel?" he thought out loud. All of us rolled our eyes.

"Abby, short for Abigail" he said.

"Thank you, Slimeball" she said , writing all the names down.

"Boys? I have David and Adrian" she said.

"You named your kid after me? That's so sweet" Adrian said.

"Actually, I'm naming him after my grandpa" Patricia said.

"Oh, I don't care" Adrian said, feigning nonchalance.

"Okay, I have Brian, Chris and Stewie" Eddie said.

"What are you, inviting Family Guy?" Nina said.

"Hey, the names just came to me" Eddie defended himself.

"And I guess it was just a coincidence that it's right there on TV?" Nina asked.

We all turned our attention to the screen where Brian was on Real Time with humans.

Eddie chuckled and said "Seth McFarlene is a genius!".

We all rolled our eyes at him and looked at Patricia.

"Ok so Brian, Chris short for Christian and **Stewart**" Patricia said, putting emphasis on Stewart.

"I have Alison, Ariel and Mary" Amber said. "Alfie, go" she said.

He stood up and was about to leave the room when I said "Alfie, she meant talk".

"Oh! he said. "Debby and Tasha". He went back to sit down.

"I have John and Tyler. Jerome?" she said/ asked.

"I always liked Riley. It has that edgy feeling" Jerome said.

"I got Peter, Daniel and James" Willow said.

"Bo, Justin and Austin" Joy said.

"We'll just have to wait" Nina said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

**Okay for Nina's daughters:**

**Nathalia (Nathalie, Talia)**

**Susan**

**Kendra**

**Bella(Bell)**

**Patricia's daughter:**

**Josephine (Josie)**

**Nicole (Nicki)**

**Abigail(Abby)**

**Sons:**

**David**

**Adrian**

**Brian**

**Stewart**

**Christian (Chris)**

**Amber's daughters:**

**Alison**

**Ariel**

**Mary**

**Debby**

**Tasha**

**Mara's son:**

**Tyler**

**Riley**

**John**

**Willow's son:**

**Peter**

**Daniel**

**James**

**Joy's son:**

**Bo**

**Justin **

**Austin**

**KT's daughter:**

**Tanya**

**Alexis**

**Dee**

**Jackie**

**Alicia**

**Remember to vote. vote. vote.**

**Bye!**

**Might not update tomorrow because it's my birthday.**

**My mom just took me to get a Mani-Pedi. My toe nails are painted blue and my big toes have silver and white stripes. I'm going to go to Downtown Aquarium tomorrow with my cousins. And I'll probably be building my 16+ LEGO. **

**Peace! **


	11. House of Bitches and More Surprises

**This chapter is about some bitches that harass Nina and the girls. One of the bitches has a name similar to a star. Some things about her:**

**a. She was on at least 3 Dan Schneider shows. **

**b. She has great cheek bones.**

**c. She has been on two Nickelodeon movies.**

**Nina has a surprise in this chapter. It's not good nor bad. f you PM Me the answer, I'll PM you the surprise.**

**I do not own HOA.**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I was in school right now with the girls. All of us have lockers near each other, so we see each other everyday. We were talking, when the school bitch came up to us. Her name was Justine Victories **(Keep in mind the facts about her) **and she had her own bitch posse.

"Aw girls look, the sluts are pregnant. No surprise there" she said to her 'posse'.

"Leave us alone, Justine" I said, closing my locker and turning to face her.

"If anyone's the slut, it's you. You've slept with half the guys in this hallway" I continued.

"Yeah, I think you've only slept with one guy you're whole life. And guess what? He got you knocked up" she smirked.

I know this was Patricia's territory but I slapped the girl. I mean, what pregnant girl wouldn't. She tried to slap me back but I took her hand behind her back and started kicking the back of her legs. Her posse just ran like the bitches they are. The girls pried me off of her and she ran away too.

"Nina, that was uncalled for. But that was so awesome!" Patricia said.

"Yeah" I said. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen but it soon went away, so I ignored it.

"How do you do that?" Mara asked.

"You just need to check the lock on the back of the legs and kick it. She'll eventually become weak" I explained.

"Anyway, I have to go. I'm going for another checkup" I said as I looked for Fabian. I eventually found him and we set off to the hospital.

**Fabian's POV**

We went into the room after waiting for a few minutes.

Dr. Parker greeted us then rubbed the gel on Nina's stomach.

"Oh my God!" Dr. Parker exclaimed.

"What?!" we both asked, panicking.

"It.. seems your baby is.."

* * *

**Mwahahaahahaahahhahaaha. Remember to PM the answer and just to clarify, the 1st person to answer will find out the surprise. **


	12. House of Good News

**If you didn't read House of Names or haven't read it today read it again I have changed the names.**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

turned around" she finished.

"Yay! Wait, what?!" I exclaimed/ asked.

"She turned around. What did you do today?" she asked.

"I walked down the stairs two times and I kinda beat up some girl" I said quietly.

"That's great!" she said.

"Finally, someone that understands" I said.

"I meant the baby breeched. You shouldn't have hit her" she clarified.

"Ok" I said.

This is great news. My Bella and Natalie are happy and healthy. I kinda like those names the best.

**Fabian's POV**

"The baby's not breeched!" we yelled as we entered the lobby. The gang wasn't there so people just stared at us.

"Look away" Nina said slowly to everyone. The students had met Nina and thought she was nice. They were also afraid of her. I love what my girlfriend can do to people.

"They're in Amber's apartment" Nina said.

We used the lift and went into Amber's apartment.

"The baby's not breeched!" we yelled as we entered her apartment.

"Yay. I'm so happy for you guys" all the girls squealed as they hugged Nina.

"Congrats dude" Eddie said.


	13. House of Visitors and Carnivals

**These are the polls for baby names-**

**Peddie girl**

**Nicole-3**

**Josephine-1**

**Tasha-1**

**Peddie boys**

**Brian- 2**

**Chris-2**

**David-1**

**Adrian-2**

**Fabina girls**

**Bella-2**

**Nathalia-6**

**Kendra-2**

**Moy boy**

**Austin-1**

**Justin-2**

**Amfie daughters**

**Alison-4**

**Ariel-4**

**Mary-1**

**Jara boy**

**John-2**

**Tyler-1**

**Riley-3**

**Keon (KT and Leon)**

**Alexis-2**

**Tanya-1**

**Jacqueline-1**

**Wadrian (Willow and Adrian)**

**James-1**

**Peter-2**

**Daniel-2**

**Remember to continue voting, because in a few more chapters, is the birth.**

* * *

**Jerome's POV**

"Hey dad, Poopy" I said, to my dad and Poppy as I walked past them. I was about to use the elevator when I realized who it was. Immediately, I ran back to them and hugged both of them. In case you're wondering, we all told our parents about the pregnancies and they were okay with it.

"Poopy! Dad!" I exclaimed. I looked around and saw all our friends with their parents.

"Let's join them" Poppy suggested.

"Poppy!" everyone except their parents exclaimed as they saw her.

"Hey!" she responded.

Everyone went back to talking and I noticed Nina and Eddie's dad glaring at Rutter.

"Daddy, I thought you were okay with the pregnancy" Nina whined.

"I forgave you, not him" he said the first part softly to Nina, and the second part, still glaring at Fabian.

"Haz que se detenga, mama!" **(Make him stop, mom)** Nina whined to her mom.

"English, please" I exclaimed. "It really bugs me when people speak another language I don't understand. It makes me feel stupid" I complained.

"More stupid than you already are?" Poppy joked. I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same

"Honey, if you let it go, there'll be a special surprise waiting for you at home" Nina's mom said seductively. To be honest, we all though Nina's mom was pretty hot.

"Ugh! Mom# I could have gone my whole life without hearing that" Nina said/ gagged. Eddie just sat there with a disgusted look on his face.

"Lucky" Alfie whined. Eddie, Nina and Amber hit him.

"What? we were all thinking it" Alfie defended. All the guys were about to nod, but when our girlfriends looked at us, we shook our heads.

"If it wasn't for, special surprises, you won't even be here" he grumbled.

"Again, Ugh!" Nina said.

**That Night **

**Nina's POV**

Our parents are staying with us overnight because we're going to a carnival tomorrow. Yay! Don't get me wrong, I love both Fabian's and my parents but, they can be al little intrusive.

"So, are you excited about tomorrow?" I asked Fabian as we sat in our living room. Our room is like a house and there are like two extra rooms.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get you ten stuffed animals" he said.

"Yay! But we all know that's not happening" I joked as I leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back and we started making out# We stayed like that until we heard someone cough. We pulled away and saw my dad standing glaring at us.

"I'm gonna go to bed early" Fabian said as he left the room.

"Ok, daddy. I'll make you a deal. No more PDA if you show our friends baby pictures of Eddie" I said deviously.

"You know Eddie hates those pictures. That is evil. You inherited your mother's genes. Deal" he said as he shook my hand.

Tomorrow was gonna be good.

**Edd****ie's POV**

We were all going to the carnival. Yay! I walked into the lobby with Yacker and saw my parents and my friends and their parents all laughing for some reason. I walked over to them and saw them looking at pictures of me!

"Aw! Your were so cute!" Yacker exclaimed. The rest of my friends were laughing our butts off.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed.

"It was your sisters idea to show your friends" dad said. I turned to my evil twin, Nina.

"You" I exclaimed.

"Me!" she responded.

"Evil" I said, slowly.

"Aw, look at him in the bathtub" KT said. They all fake awed.

"Wait, Tux's for Tots? You were a pageant boy?" Jerome asked/ laughed.

Blood rose to my cheeks. I had been a pageant boy, but stopped when I was like 11.

"Ok, enough pictures. Time to leave" I said.

"We still have two hours" Nina pointed out. Ok, let's play that game.

"Now, who wants to see Nina's baby pictures" I said. Everyone immediately stopped laughing and put their hands up.

"No" Nina yelled.

"Yes" I yelled back.

"I have some in my purse" my mom exclaimed. Good old mom.

"No! Mom!" she exclaimed. We spent the rest of the two hours making fun of Nina.

**Amber's POV**

We were playing games at the carnival. The women were. According to the men, the carnival is 'rigged'. We all had stuffed animals. Nina pretty much won every game and has a whole bunch of them. When we reached the test your strength game, Jerome chuckled slightly and pulled us away.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"Ladies, that is a man's game. I don't think you can handle it" he said, still chuckling. I was about to say something, when I heard Nina's voice. This was not gonna be good for Jerome.

"Is that so?" she asked, getting closer to him.

"Yes, it is" he responded getting closer too.

"Then go. Play" she challenged

He took the mallet and banged it on the surface. The bell went up to cry-baby. We all laughed.

"It's rigged" he weakly defended.

Nina took the mallet and did the same, but with less effort. The bell went off the radar, literally. It flew out of the machine and hit Jerome inn the head. We all stared in awe. The guys bowed down to her while her mom said "That's definitely my daughter".

We spent the rest of the night eating candy and getting animals. By the end of the night, we had millions of animals and crazy sugar rushes.


	14. House of Sugar Rushes

**Fabian's POV**(Bye, Mam

"Daddy, Mama? Do you have to leave? When will we see you? Please stay. Will you visit the kids?" Nina was still on a sugar rush and was jumping and asking questions at the same time.

"Nina, please calm down" I said.

"Okay" she said, still jumping up and down. I put my hands on both her shoulders to make her stop jumping. It didn't work, so she was jumping with my hands on her shoulders. The others just stared at us weirdly.

"Ok? Dad, Mom, bye" Eddie said as he hugged them. Nina's dad opened his arms to hug her, but she jumped into his arms. All of us except Nina's dad laughed. I eventually pulled her away from him.

"Daddy" she whined like a little girl.

"Bye sweetheart" he replied.

"Adios, mija" **(Bye, my daughter) **her mom said.

"Adios, mama"**(Bye, mom) **she replied.

We all said bye to our parents and the moment they left, Nina jumped into my arms and started jumping and asking random questions.

"What are we gonna do now? Huh? Let's get ice-cream" she gasped. "Let's go to a club" she continued.

"One, it's 12 am. Two, you're pregnant and can't drink. Three, you're breaking my arms" I said, wheezing. She got out of my arms and ran around the room really fast for a pregnant woman. We all stopped her.

"Nina, you're on a sugar rush. You're gonna fall asleep soon" Patricia warned.

"No way, I'm gonna be awake forever" she shouted. She then fell asleep and landed in Eddie's hands. I carried her to the room and lay her on the bed. She was snoring softly. I caressed her face with my hand and watched her sleep. I know it might seem stalkerish but, she's so adorable when she sleeps.

"Fabian?" she asked as her eyelids opened.

"Yeah, babe?" I replied.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" said.

"Fabes?" she said again.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I faked the sugar rush so you would carry me upstairs" she admitted. I laughed at how lazy/cute she was.

I love this girl.

* * *

**How did you like the little Fabina fluff at the end. I want to tell you the polls for Fabina is closed and I have decided the names of the girls are Nathalia Kendra Rutter and Bella Susanna Martin. The reason they don't bear the same name, is because Nina and Fabian are not getting married until all the children are born. Next chapter, Fabina babies are born!**


	15. House of Fabina Babies

**Nina's POV**

I was in my Creative Writing class with Patricia, Amber, Joy, Mara and Eddie. For the past few minutes, I've been having weird cramps. I remembered my due date was a few days ago. I was having Braxton Hicks contractions! I was going into labor. Before I could even process this, I felt a pool of water below me.

"Nina, what happened?" my teacher asked me.

"My water broke and I'm going into labor!" I screamed. My teacher had three kids and knew what to do. She called an ambulance and it rushed me to the hospital. They took me into a room and put me in a wheelchair. They rolled me into a private room. In the room, were all my friends, my parents and Fabian's parents and Fabian.

"How ya doin'?" Eddie asked.

"Gre..." I started, but another contraction hit, so I groaned.

"Ok" he replied.

"Okay, we need to check the dilation so who do you want to stay?" Dr. Parker said as she came into the room. I decided I wanted my mom to stay in the room.

"Okay, you're gonna have to push now" Dr. Parker said.

**(Skipping the birth scene)**

**Fabian's POV**

The sounds of both my cries and the babies filled the room. Nina kept yelling things like 'I hate you' or 'We're never having sex again'. I hope she doesn't remember that. Right now, I was holding Talia and she was holding Bella.

"Do you have any names in mind?" a nurse asked, as she entered the room with a clipboard.

"Nathalia Kendra Rutter and Bella Susanna Rutter" Nina said.

"Such beautiful names" she replied. We exchanged babies and I had Bella.

"Nina, I swear, I will love you and our babies" I promised as I looked into her eyes.

This is the beginning of the rest of our lives together.

"Um, are you gonna get that fixed?" the same nurse asked. I looked down and saw the hand Nina was holding was pale and looked broken.

"Sorry, baby" she said.

"It's okay" I said. They took me into a room and bandaged it. It was only fractured and I could still move it well.

That's the price you have to pay for being a dad.

And that's when it hit me. I was a father. I had the life of two living human beings in my hands.

The best part, was that I get to take care of them with the best girl in the world.

Nina Maria Martin.

**Amber's POV**

After the babies were born, we all went into the room. The twins had most of Nina's features.

"Amber, can we ask you something?" Nina asked me.

"Yeah Nines, anything" I said.

"Would you and Alfie be their godparents" Fabian asked.

"YES!" I screamed. The others looked at us confusedly.

"I just asked her and Alfie to be the godparents" Nina explained to them. They all nodded.

I am so happy!

* * *

**Nathalia Kendra Rutter**

**Born: August 20th 2014**

**Time: 10:44pm**

**Hair color: Dirty blonde**

**Eye color: Greenish-blue**

**Parents: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter**

**God- Parents: Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis**

**Bella Susanna Rutter**

**Born: August 20th 2014**

**Time: 10:50pm**

**Hair color: Dirty blonde**

**Eye color: Greenish-blue**

**Parents: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter**

**God-Parents: Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis**

**Bye guys! **


	16. House of Neices and Guardians

**Nina's POV**

I had finally been released from the hospital. We were on our way to the building. When we parked in the parking lot, I saw a familiar person.

"Amy?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Aunt Nina!" she exclaimed. Yep, she was my little niece.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I ran away from the orphanage" she admitted.

"What?!"I yelled. Her dad died a few months ago, so she was an orphan.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if yuwuddupme" she mumbled.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Will you adopt me, Nina?" she said with puppy dog eyes. Those eyes melt my heart.

I sighed and said. "I'll think about it. For the mean time, you can stay with us".

We walked into the apartment.

"Hey! It's Nina!" Eddie exclaimed. Amy came from behind me, and ran up to Eddie. He picked her up and hugged her.

"Amy! Wait, aren't you supposed to be in the orphanage?" Eddie said, as he put her down.

"She ran away. Apparently, she wants me to adopt her" I explained.

"Are you?" KT asked. Amy looked up at me.

I sighed. "Maybe, for now she's staying with us". They all nodded.

We took Amy and the babies to the apartment. Fabian had set up the cribs and he was putting the girls to bed. I was in the other guest room helping Amy unpack her stuff.

"Okay, why did you leave the orphanage?" I asked her.

"No one cares about me there. You and Eddie care about me, so I came to you. Please Nina?" she said.

"Fine" I said giving in. "I'll file the papers and I can be your guardian". She hugged me an started saying 'Thank you' over and over again.

To be honest, I love my niece like my own child, so this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Make sure to review. Amy looks like Ella Anderson. Next chapter, Amfie and Peddie babies. Make sure to vote for names before tonight. Bye!**


	17. House of Triplets and Twins

**This chapter is 3 months ahead, so all of the girls except Nina are pregnant and Nina's daughters are 3 months old. Nina has adopted Amy and she is now her legal guardian.**

* * *

**Patricia POV**

It has been a great 3 months. Nina's daughters are still adorable and so is Amy. If you're wondering how she is Nina and Eddie's niece, Mr. Sweet had a son as a result of an affair. He never really loved he woman, so she left with the son. He was older than Eddie, so he moved out earlier and had a daughter. He died a few months ago and Amy was sent to the orphanage. She's really sassy and sarcastic, but she's incredibly sweet. Just like Nina. She's been having her little friend over a lot. They both like each other, but won't say anything.

"Ow?!" we heard Danny yell. We were in her apartment. Amy now had her own room. Danny came out, holding his arm.

"What happened?"I asked.

"She punched me" he whined.

"Amy" Nina called. Amy came out with a guilty look on her face.

"Did you punch Danny?" she asked, although she new the answer.

"Yes, but I have a good reason" she said quickly.

"Oh yeah. What?" Nina challenged.

"He's stupid" she defended proudly. Nina rolled her eyes. They have a love/hate relationship.

"Say sorry" Nina said sternly.

"Sorry" she said turning to him.

"It's okay" he smiled. They both ran back to her room and started playing again. Ah young love. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"What's wrong Trixie?" Nina asked me. I was about to reply, but I felt another sharp pain. I soon felt water drip down my leg and it formed into pool.

"Oh my God Patricia. You're water broke!" she screamed. "Fabes, take Amy and Danny to the hospital. We'll meet you there". Eddie must have heard us, thanks to Nina's lungs, although he was in our apartment, which was right next to Nina's. He drove me to the hospital and we entered a room. I noticed another woman in the room. It was Amber! I'M HAVING MY BABY ON THE SAME DAY AS AMBER'S!?

"Yacker!" Eddie yelled as he bust into the room. I rolled my eyes at my incredibly stupid boyfriend.

"Okay, you're gonna have to push now" Dr. Parker said.

**(Skipping the birth scene)**

**Eddie's POV**

I was holding my sons while Patricia had our daughter.

"What do you want to name them?" the nurse asked.

"Brian Denis Miller, David Christian Miller and Nicole Abigail Miller" I said.

Patricia and I switched so she had the boys and I had Nicole. She looked up at me with green eyes. Beautiful green eyes. She gurgled a little and I replied "I love you too baby girl".

"Aw!" I heard Nina say. I turned around and saw the gang smiling at me. I rarely show my mushy side, so this was very funny to them.

"Wipe those smirks off your faces" I said.

"I think it's cute" Nina said fake sweetly. I stuck my tongue out at her. I heard giggling and saw Nicki doing the same thing. It was adorable.

"Well, we gotta go see Amber" Nina said and with that, they all left my little family.

**Alfie's POV**

Amber's water broke when we were on the way to the hospital to see Patricia. To sum things up, it was basically her yelling at me and squeezing my hand to death. I had one and she had the other.

**Amber's POV**

The nurse came into the room and asked what we wanted to name them. I looked at Alfie and knew what he was thinking.

"Allison Tasha Lewis and Ariel Mary Lewis" I said.

"Aw, they're so cute" KT awed as the gang minus Patricia and Eddie, entered the room.

"Yeah. They are" I said, staring at Ariel. She was so beautiful and she was all mine.

* * *

**Nicole Abigail Miller**

**Born: November 21st 2013**

**Time: 8:38 pm**

**Eye color: Green **

**Hair color: Dirty blond**

**Parents: Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson**

**God Parents: Mick Campbell and Joy Mercer**

**Brian Denis Miller**

**Born: November 21st 2013**

**Time: 8:40pm**

**Eye color: Green**

**Hair color: Dirty blond**

**Parents: Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson**

**God Parents: Mick Campbell and Joy Mercer**

**David Christian Miller**

**Born: November 21st 2013**

**Time: 8:43pm**

**Eye color: Green**

**Hair color: Dirty blond**

**Parents: Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson**

**God Parents: Mick Campbell and Joy Mercer**

** Allison Tasha Lewis**

******Born: November 21st 2013**

**Time: 8:42pm**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Hair color: Dark Brunet**

**Parents: Alfie Lewis and Amber Millington**

**God Parents: Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray**

**Ariel Mary Lewis**

******Born: November 21st 2013**

**Time: 8:44pm**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Hair color: Dark Brunet**

**Parents: Alfie Lewis and Amber Millington**

**God Parents: Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray**


	18. House of Keon Baby

**I got a review saying that chapter 16 was kind of sudden but I needed an older kid for some specific chapters so... Anyway, most of the drama is going to start after all of the kids are born.**

**I do not own HOA.**

* * *

**KT's POV**

I was tired of carrying this baby. I am 2 weeks overdue! 2 freakin' weeks. They say eating spicy food and exercising can help increase chances of going into labor. I am eating every spicy food known to man. Indian, Mexican, Chinese. Right now, I'm eating spicy tuna with curry and nachos. My mouth is on fire.

"I want you out" I said to my belly. The gang were in Nina and Fabian's apartment. Patricia had come home a few days ago. That is like our official hangout. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? I've tried everything. Spicy food, exercise. What else am I going to do?" I asked.

"There is one thing" Nina said. We all looked at her.

"Sex" she said simply.

"Doesn't that damage the baby?" I asked. I wouldn't believe it if it was damaged after all this waiting.

"As long as it's not too rough" she replied and went back to playing with Talia. She was bouncing her up and down and tickling her tummy.

"Leon. Can we talk?" I said, hoping he would get the hint. He eagerly nodded and pulled me out of the room as I waved to the others and we went to our apartment. Just as we were about to 'get busy', I felt a contraction. It didn't stop and I realized they were Braxton Hicks contractions.

"Leon, it's time" I said, another contraction hitting.

"Time for what?" he asked. Ugh! my boyfriend is an idiot.

"I'm going into labor!" I screamed. He picked me up and ran to the others.

"She's going into labor!" he screamed and carried me to the car.

In the distance, I could hear Nina's voice saying "Was I right or was I right?". I rolled my eyes. I was still okay. We had reached the car and my water hadn't broke yet. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something drip down my leg. I looked down and saw a pool of water.

"Did you pee?" Leon asked, stupidly. I rolled my eyes.

"My water just broke!" I yelled at him. He stepped on it and we were in the hospital in no time. By the time we got there, the doctor said I was almost ready to push.

"Are you ready?" Leon asked. I just nodded because I wasn't capable of making words.

**(Skipping the scene again)**

**Leon's POV**

Dang it! That girl is strong! I think my hand is broken. But all that doesn't matter now that my princess is here. KT was cradling her in her arms when a nurse came in.

"What do you want to name her?" she asked. KT looked at me. I knew what she wanted to call her.

"Jacqueline Tanya Reed" I said. Yes, my last name is a plant.

"Beautiful" she said as she left.

I just stared at my baby. My beautiful baby.

"You wanna hold her?" KT asked. I nodded. She handed her over to me and I looked into her beautiful black eyes. She giggled a little and I heard someone crying. I turned to see my friends standing there. They all looked behind them and saw Patricia and Nina crying.

"What? We're still hormonal" Nina snapped. We just looked back at the baby. My baby. My princess. I looked back at KT. I don't think I've ever been this happy. I don't care if KT got pregnant on purpose. I love her and my baby and I'm never leaving either of them.

* * *

**Jacqueline Tanya Reed**

**Born: 5th December 2014**

**Time: 6:30 pm**

**Hair color: Black**

**Eye color: Black**

**Parents: Leon Reed and KT Rush**

**God Parents: Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson**


	19. House of Three Babies

**This is going to be a triple birth chapter. Willow, Mara and Joy are giving birth on the same day.**

* * *

**Willow POV**

The gang were hanging out in Eddie's apartment. He and Nina have the same apartment size. We were watching Disney Channel, thanks to Amy. It was suddenly cut short by breaking news.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed. We all rolled our eyes at her.

There was a picture on the screen before the anchor said "It seems all the roads in Liverpool have been piled up and there is a terrible amount of traffic. Pedestrians say the source of this traffic is a terrible accident caused by a drunk". The picture changed to a bunch of cars piled up and some still crashing into each other. "We highly suggest people stay in buildings until all this commotion is over" he continued. We started calling people like crazy. Luckily, all of them were safely indoors.

"Drunks! Just a bunch of addicts" Amy said. She was very precocious so this didn't surprise us. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. It didn't stop, so the guys were really concerned.

"Are you okay Willow? You know, you're due date was a few days ago" Patricia said. A grunting noise was heard, but it wasn't from me. It was from Mara. Nina was about to ask what happened, when Fabian noticed water on the floor. It was coming from me!

"Oh my Gosh! WILLOW, YOU'RE GOING INTO LABOR!" Nina yelled. I was freaking out!

"Wait! There's a gynecologist in the building. We can call her!" Amber screamed. Nina ran out of the room to find her. Just as she did, Joy made a grunting noise and Mara's water broke! Adrian helped me lay down on a blanket, while Jerome helped Mara. Joy was still grunting so, Mick helped her, knowing what will happen next. Just as I thought that, Joy's water broke. Nina came back with a woman in her mid- thirties. She timed my contractions and I was ready to push.

**(Skipping birth scene)**

**Joy's POV**

After Willow gave birth to her son, I was next.

**(Skipping again)**

**Mara's POV**

After Joy, I was up.

**(Again, skipping)**

**3rd Persons POV**

Mara was tearing up at the sight that was before her. Her own baby boy. He was beautiful. At that moment, she thought he was going to break some hearts. But no girl in this universe would be good enough for her baby. For Riley John Clarke.

Joy was amazed at what she and Mick had made. At that moment, all she thought was God was amazing. He merged her and the man she loved into one. No internet app could do that. She was so happy right now. Even more happy than when she found out that she was pregnant. Pregnant with Austin-Tyler Justin Campbell.

Willow was speechless. She never imagined having a baby this young, but she wouldn't change a thing. She had Adrian and her little Peter Daniel Harrison.


	20. House of Puberty

**Nina's POV**

I felt something poking my sides. I looked at the time and it was 3:00am. I looked around and saw Amy sitting at the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. I was trying not to wake up the babies.

"I found blood" she whispered. I looked at her. She didn't look damaged.

"Where?" I whispered.

"When I was using the bathroom" she whispered. I frowned. What did she mean? Then it hit me. She had her period. I sighed. I was going to have to give her 'the talk'. I explained the whole thing to her. She was mostly confused but it wasn't that hard. I called Dr. Parker. I sent her back to bed.

**That Morning**

Dr. Parker had come in a few minutes after Fabian left for school. I was on maternity leave and was going back on Monday.

"It seems your niece is going through 'precocious puberty'. It is usually caused by over excessive use of dairy products" she explained to us. She gave me some anti-PMS pills. I taught her how to use pads and we just sat there in silence.

"You know I'm not the only one" she broke the ice.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Some other girls in my class going through puberty. And so is Danny. I think it's the milk in the cafeteria" she said.

"Cool" I said, laughing.

"Can Danny come over?" she asked. As she ran to her room.

"Sure" I laughed. She was so cute if she wanted to. I hope she never grows up.

* * *

**I know it was horrible. I knew a few people who went through precocious puberty. It wouldn't really change anything except that love/hate relationship with Danny.**


	21. House of Halloween

**There was a guest (who I am not mentioning) that said that precocious puberty only happens at birth or at least 2. It usually does, but it's not always. Precocious puberty can happen before the normal age of puberty starts which is around ten tops. So this is an exception.**

**I do not own HOA.**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

It's Halloween! I am dressed as a cowgirl and if I must say so myself, I look hot! I am wearing a short brown skirt, a white button up shirt, cowboy boots, a cowboy hat and a fake sheriff badge. Talia is dressed as a bee. She has an onsie with black and yellow stripes, black antenna and wings. Bella is a butterfly. She has a purple onsie with butterflies on it, wings and a black antenna. Fabian came out of the bedroom. He was a burglar and was wearing all black with a black beanie and mask. He hugged me and kissed my ear, then my cheek then my neck.

"Get a room" Amy complained as she walked into the room. I rolled my eyes and giggled while Fabian smiled and picked her up. She started kicking and laughing like crazy. She's really warming up to him. She's dressed as an angel. She is wearing a white dress, white wings, white ballet flats and a fake halo. He put her down and we heard a knock at the door. I opened it.

"Hello Angel" Mara said as she, Jerome and Riley walked in. Well, Jerome was carrying Riley. Mara was a nurse. She had the costume and everything. Jerome was a vampire. He had fake fangs, a black cape that was red on the inside, a poofy shirt, black dress pants and white powder all over his face. Riley had a superman onsie.

"Hi Aunt Mara" she replied. She's basically my daughter so she calls all my friends aunt and uncle. We heard another knock at the door. I opened it and saw Amy's friends. She immediately run to them. Her and some kids in the building were going trick-or-treating around the apartment.

"Have fun!" I called out to them as they left. Just as I was about to close the door, I saw Eddie, Patricia and the triplets.

"Howdy" Eddie said as he came into the room. He was an astronaut. He had a space suit and helmet. Patricia was a witch. She had a black dress, black boots, a witch hat and a broom. Nicole had a spider onsie. Brian was a spider man onsie. David had a clown onsie with a red nose. Next was KT, Leon and Jackie.

"Hey ho" Leon said as he walked in with the moonwalk. He was going as Michael Jackson. KT was a fairy. She had a purple tutu, purple flats, wings, purple make-up, a purple singlet and a wand. We all snickered when she came into the room. She turned to us and said "Not one word".

Jackie had a miney mouse onsie with a pink bow and mouse ears. Next was Joy, Mick and A.T. Joy was a ninja. Mick was a werewolf. He glued fake hair around his body and was wearing jeans. A.t had a puppy onsie with puppy ears.

"Mick" Jerome said plainly.

"Jerome" Mick replied just as plain.

"Ah! the eternal rivalry between vampires and werewolves" Eddie joked. Just then, Willow, Adrian, Peter, Alfie, Amber, Allison and Ariel came in. Willow was a gypsy. Adrian was a pirate. Peter had an onsie with sharks on it. Amber was a Cinderella. Alfie was a jester. Allison was in a Sleeping Beauty onsie with a tiara and Ariel was in a little mermaid onsie.

"We have candy" I said. They all ran to the kitchen and started stuffing their faces. We did that until Amy and her friends came back with a boatload of candy. We watched Caroline and all the kids and Alfie were afraid. It was pretty creepy and it reminded me of all the Anubis ghosts. But then, I remembered that the generation of Osirians and Paragons have ended since Eddie is no longer the Osirian. By the end of the night, all the kids had crazy sugar rushes. What made it worse was that Amy's friends were staying over-night.

"What are we gonna do now?" they kept asking. They finally fell asleep at around 10:00pm.

"Did I ever tell you you look hot as a cowgirl" Fabian said after the twins fell asleep. I kissed him.

"How about we finish what we started earlier?" I asked seductively. He beamed like a little boy that just had candy. Let's just say it was a good night.


	22. House of First Kisses

**This is going to be about Amy's typical day at school, with friends, at home. Megan, to answer your question, Amy is 7 years old and is in 2nd grade.**

**I do not own HOA**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"Wake up!" I could hear Nina's voice saying. If I overslept, she usually woke me up. I woke up and saw the time was 7:30 am. The bus comes around 8:00. I saw Nina standing at the door. I groaned and got out of bed. Danny and Michelle are gonna be here in 20 minutes. Danny and Michelle are my best friends that live in the building. Michelle has blond hair and blue eyes. She's really pretty. Danny has brown hair and bright green eyes. HE IS SO CUTE!

"Amy!" I could hear Nina say.

"Mom?" I replied. I call her mom because she is legally my mother.

"Go shower" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh right" I said. I showered and dried my hair. I put it in a ponytail and looked for what to wear. I wear my uniform every day except Friday's. That day, we wear normal clothes. I wore my favorite skirt which is black, my favorite leather jacket and a white tank top. I'm also wearing my black boots. I went to the kitchen and eat my breakfast. By the time I was done, it was 7:50. Danny and Michelle would be here any minute. I heard a knock at the door. Mom opened it and Michelle and Danny walked in.

"Hi miss Martin" they both greeted mom.

"Right on time" I said as I walked out. "Bye mom!" I hollered. I could hear her saying bye back. Michelle was wearing jeans with a light pink shirt and dark pink camisole. She had pink high tops and pink charm bracelets. Danny had a red and black striped shirt with black jeans, red sneakers and a black jeans jacket. We walked to the bus stop. It didn't take long since the school bus stops right outside the building. We got to school and went to our first class. Math. When I walked into class, all the kids said hi. Everyone in my grade knows and likes me. I'm friendly, but don't ever get on my bad side. I was talking with Michelle and Danny was talking with some boys.

"So?" Michelle said.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Danny" she said. Ugh! She's always interfering my love-life. Not that I have one.

"Nothing is going on" I groaned.

"Take your seats" Mrs. Ryan said as she entered the class. I was very smart and was always on the teacher's good side. I almost always had detention though, but it didn't affect my grades. We started the class and in the middle of it, someone passed me a note. In Michelle's handwriting, it said:

_Do you like Danny? Circle Yes or No._

I circled yes and looked at her. She smirked.

"Miss Martin!" Miss Ryan exclaimed. I turned my attention to her and it seemed like she was asking me something.

"Passing notes are we? Would you like to read it in front of the class?" she asked. She wasn't really asking. She was just telling you in a question.

I walked in front of the class and read out "Do you like Danny? Circle Yes or no". I was about to walk back to my seat when my so called friend, Michelle yelled "What's you're answer?". I glared at her and looked at my teacher and she nodded. I sighed. "Yes" I muttered loud enough for the whole class to hear. A chorus of I knew it's chorused through the room. I hung my head down in shame and walked back to my seat. Class ended a few minutes after that.

"I can't say I blame you. I'm a stud" Danny said as we walked around class.

"Shut up doofus" I said as I put my books in my locker.

"So, if I'm a doofus, why do you like me?" he asked.

"I don't. I just wanted Michelle off my back." I lied.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" he asked as he held my hand. I felt a million sparks. I felt blood rise to my cheeks. He laughed at me. I glared at him. Then I did the unthinkable. I kissed his cheek. He froze and I saw him blush. I giggled and said "Bye Danny". I ran to Michelle and Chrissie. They were my other best friends.

"Michelle, you owe me five pounds" Chrissie said. I rolled my eyes. Chrissie was the class con artist.

"Never mind, lets just have lunch" I mumbled. We headed to the cafeteria. After that, it was just an ordinary day at school. We had Science, English and Recess. After that, me, Danny and Michelle caught the bus home. Danny was still avoiding me, but he and Michelle are coming over.

"Mom! I'm home" I shouted when I came into the apartment. She usually comes home at 2:30. Right now, it was 3:00.

"Hey Amy! In the kitchen" she shouted back. I walked into the kitchen and saw Nina making a snack.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Fine" I replied. I didn't want to talk to her about Danny.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing" I lied. I'm not good at lying and she could sense it.

"Amy, dime la verdad" **(Amy, tell me the truth) **she said. I gave up.

"I kissed Danny" I admitted. She called someone on her phone. I think it was Aunt Patricia.

"Yeah, you owe me 10 pounds" she said before she hung up. I rolled my eyes at her. She giggled.

"Mom, can Chrissie, Michelle and Danny come over?" I asked.

"Sure" she replied. I ran to my room and started my homework. I'm pretty smart, so it only took a few minutes. When I was done, I watched some TV. After some time, my friends came.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked them. We all looked at Danny. He was outnumbered by three girls.

"Makeup!" all the girls screamed. I snuck past mom into her and Fabian's room. I found her makeup purse. She only wears a lot of makeup on special occasions, so she wouldn't notice.

"Yay!" all us girls squealed, while Danny had a terrified look on his face.

"Amy! Did you take my makeup?!" Mom yelled.

"Yes" I said. There was no use arguing. I could hear her sigh when she came into the room.

"Please?" I asked. She sighed again and helped us. She gave us a mani-pedi. She put small lipstick, blush, eyeliner, mascara and gave us some of her earrings.

"Make sure you clean up before you leave" she warned as she left the room. We put on some of my dresses and my shoes. We looked pretty. We all turned mischievously to Danny. That terrified look on his face was back. We did his makeup like Nina did ours. We put him in a dress and my shoes. When we were done, we were laughing our heads off. I quickly took a picture of him on my iPhone and saved it to my pictures. He just pouted and sat there because he couldn't do anything.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Michelle asked.

"Sure" I said. We all sat down in a circle.

"Truth or dare Danny?" Chrissie asked.

"Dare" he said proudly. Well, as proud as a 7-year-old boy in makeup can be.

"Tell miss Martin she looks pretty today and kiss her cheek" Chrissie said. Danny smiled. He always had a little crush on my mom that no one except me and her knew about. He practically ran out of the room and we watched him from my door. He walked up to her and we watched his and her lips move. She giggled at him. He climbed on one of the chairs next to her and kissed her cheek. She giggled at him again. He ran back and looked happy.

"She wants me" he said proudly.

"She was laughing at you because you have makeup, genius" I said. He remembered he had makeup on and shook his head. We all laughed. Michelle was about to ask a question, when Chrissie's phone went off.

"Yeah. Ok mom" she said into the phone.

"I gotta be home by 5:00. Bye Amy" she said as she got up. She lived opposite us.

"I gotta go too. Bye. See you at school" Michelle said as she got up too. They both left me and Danny alone. We were sitting in an awkward silence. Then he did something unbelievable. He kissed me. On the lips! I always wondered why Mom always kissed Fabian. Now, I know why. We heard someone cough and looked back to see Mom standing at the door. We separated and stood up, looking guilty.

"Your mom called for you" she said.

"Bye Amy" Danny said as he walked out. Nina just stood there staring at me. She did this for a while, before she smiled at me.

"Nice job" she said before she left my room. Then I had dinner, then went to bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Only one way to find out. Review!**

**Anyway, Amy's friends are going to be in this story a lot so, these are basically their look-a-likes.**

**Chrissie- Skai Jackson**

**Michelle- McKenna Grace**

**Danny- I don't know his name but if you type cute 7 year old boy on Google images, you'll see a bunch of pictures of him reading, sitting in the grass etc.**


	23. House of Proposals

**Nina's POV**

Fabian and I were going on dinner date. Amy was helping me get dressed up. I was wearing a one strapped black, pink and white dress with a black bow **(check Google images for casual dresses and you'll see it)** and black high heels. I had nude lipstick, light blush and black hoop earrings. Amy was helping me curl my hair right now. After that, she helped me put on my necklace while I put on my earrings.

"You look pretty, Nina" she told me.

"Thanks, Amy" I replied. Just then, Fabian came into the room and kissed me. I kissed back and his hands trailed down to my waist.

"Child in the room!" Amy exclaimed. We pulled away and rolled her eyes at her.

"You better be good when KT and Leon come over" I warned. KT and Leon were coming over to babysit Amy. She says she's not a baby so she doesn't need one, but we all know that's not true.

"I promise" she sighed. Just then, the doorbell rang. We opened it and KT, Leon and Alexis came in.

"Hey guys. We'll be home by 10:00" I said as we exited the door. We went to St John. **( I don't know if it is near where they live, I just checked it on the internet. Let's just pretend it is)**. After we ordered, we just talked about random things. He seemed to be a little nervous for some reason. We've been on a million dates already. Just as I thought that, Fabian stood up from the table and.. he got down on one knee, brought out a ring with a huge diamond and said "Nina Maria Martin, would you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?".

"Yes. Of course Fabes" I said. He picked me up and kissed me passionately, as the whole restaurant applauded. We drove home and found Amy and Leon passed out on the couch. KT was watching TBS.

"What happened?" Fabes asked as we entered the apartment.

"I got the twins to sleep, but Amy wouldn't. I got her to go to sleep, but woke up Jacqueline. Jacqueline then woke up the twins, who woke up , they all fell asleep. Leon didn't help. He's just lazy" she explained.

"Oh. Guess what?" I asked.

"What?" she replied.

"Fabian proposed" I said as I held up my finger.

"Whoa!" KT said in both surprise and awe. Leon immediately shot up and KT started checking out my ring.

"Nice dude!" Leon said as he pat him on the back.

"Well, we have to go. See ya tomorrow" KT said as she carried Jacqueline out the door. She was followed by Leon.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked. It was only 9:30.

"Hmm. How about this?" I asked as I kissed him. We started making out.

"How about we finished what we started earlier?" I asked seductively. He grinned. Let's just say I had a good night.


	24. House of Telling

**Amber's POV**

Me and the girls were hanging out in Eddie's apartment when Nina came into the room, looking at some ring on her finger. WAIT! A ring? Maybe it's just one from a jewelry store.

"Nina? Where did you get that?" I asked curiously.

"Guys, Fabian proposed" she squealed.

"What?! I have to plan the wedding!" both me and Joy said simultaneously. We giggled and turned our attention back to Nina.

"Can we see the ring?" Patricia asked. She held out her finer and we all looked at it. It was shiny.

"Please, can we plan the wedding?" Me and Joy pleaded.

"Sure! It'll be great!" she exclaimed. I am so happy! Fabina wedding! Eep!

**Nina's POV**

After I told the girls the good news, I called my dad.

"Hi daddy!" I exclaimed.

_"Hi sweetheart" _he said.

"Guess what?" I said.

_"You're not pregnant again, are you?" _he asked, terror in his tone.

"NO! I'm getting married" I exclaimed.

"Really, that's great! Let me get your mother on the phone" he said.

_"hola miel"_ **(hello honey) **she said, sweetly.

_"mama, me voy es cascara"_ **(mom, I'm getting married) **I exclaimed.

_"Enhorabuena" _**(congratulations!) **she exclaimed.

_"I'm sorry, I have to go. You're father's waiting on me" _she said before she giggled.

"Gross!" I exclaimed before shuddering and cutting off.

I'm so happy. I'm getting married to the most wonderful guy in the world! Right now, my life is complete.

* * *

**How did you like it? Anyway, the next few chapters are gonna be about the wedding planning and everything. After that some baby stuff, then Christmas.**


	25. House of Walking and Planning

**Nina's POV**

Right now, I was in my living room with the girls. We were wedding planning.

"Color?" Joy asked.

"Red" I answered.

"Flowers?" Amber asked.

"Roses" I replied.

"Cake?" Joy asked.

"Vanilla" I exclaimed.

"Groom?" Patricia joked.

"Dada!" we heard a little voice exclaim. It was Talia! She said her first word! I carried her and bounced her in the air. The twins were 8 months and had started crawling a few months ago.

"Mama?" we heard another little voice say. I looked down and saw Bella walking towards me! I put Talia down and carried Bella. Talia walked a few steps and fell on her butt. She got up again, and eventually walked to Patricia, who was just sitting next to me. Yay! My babies are walking.


	26. House of Bachelor Parties

**This chapter is gonna be three months ahead and three days away from the wedding.**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

Nina and I are getting married in three days. I'm so excited! In a non girly way.

"Nina, are you sure you're okay with the bachelor party?" I asked her. I was having one tonight.

'Yes. As long as there are no strippers" she said.

"Did you have a stripper at your bachelorette party?" I asked her.

"Not the point" she said after hesitating a bit.

**That Night**

**Eddie's POV**

The guys and I were crazy drunk. We were at a college friend's place.

"Eddie, I love you bro. Be my best man?" he Fabian asked as he slurred a bit.

"Yeah. I love you too bro" I said before I kissed his cheek. I was drunk and didn't know what was going on. We heard a click and turned to see Jerome with a camera.

"Dude! Send that to his phone!" I exclaimed. We had ten more drinks and passed out.

**Fabian's POV**

I woke up with a massive head-ache. I looked around. I couldn't remember anything from last night. The rest of my friends were passed out all around the place. I remember now. I had my bachelor party last night. Just as I thought that, something came up my throat. I ran to the bathroom and threw up for a few minutes. When I came back, all the guys were awake. I checked my phone and saw the date and time. It was 8:30pm. It was about to call Nina, when I saw a message from Jerome. It said 'to the happy couple' and had a picture of Eddie kissing my cheek. I screamed and the guys came over to me. They all started laughing like crazy, despite the head-aches except Eddie of course.

"Weird party last night" Eddie said.

"Yeah" I nodded in agreement.

"Let's go home" Jerome said. He was doing something on his phone. When we got home, we went to Nina and I's apartment. All the girls sat there, glaring at me and Eddie.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?!" Nina yelled. I don't remember cheating.

"And to think. With my brother" she said before her and the girls burst out laughing.

"How? Wha?" I asked, confused. She wiggled the picture of Eddie kissing me in my face. I blushed.

"Who sent you that?" I asked angrily.

"Jerome" she replied, still laughing.

"Really, Jerome?" I groaned. He started laughing too.

"Eddie, I always kinda knew" Patricia joked. I started laughing too. It was kinda funny. The guys and I realized we had laughed too much, and held our heads in our hands.

"What's wrong, Fabes?" Nina asked, concerned.

"Just a little hung-over" I said.

"You got drunk?!" she shouted. The guys and I rubbed our temples.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Let's go get you guys some coffee" she whispered again, as she left the room. I'm so lucky to have such a caring girlfriend. Scratch that, wife.


	27. House of Weddings and More Proposals

**Nina's POV **

Today is my wedding day! I'm both excited and scared at the same time. I was wearing a strapless floor length white gown that was tight at the bust, then flowed out at the stomach. It had red roses at the top, stomach, hip and thigh. It was really pretty. I had my hair in a curly half bun. The bridesmaids were wearing one strap floor length dresses. The had their hair in a normal bun. The girls had done my makeup and I was walking down the isle in a few minutes. I was having a panic attack and the girl were trying to calm me down. Right now, I was hyperventilating.

"Nina, relax" Amber tried to calm me down.

"If I was relaxed, I wouldn't be having a panic attack" I snapped.

"Nina, you're getting married to the man of your dreams. Don't you love Fabian?" Joy asked.

"Yes" I said more calm.

"Well, this is your chance to marry him" Patricia pointed out. I nodded and started breathing normally. I stood up and sat down in my chair.

"Thanks guys. Sorry for snapping at you, Amber" I said/ apologized.

"It's okay" she said.

"Hi, sweetheart" my mom said as she entered the room with Daddy.

"Hi mom" I said as I hugged her and daddy.

"You excited?" mom asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Honey, I'm going to visit Fabian, ok?" my dad said.

"Daddy" I warned.

"I'm just going to talk to him" he said.

**Fabian's POV**

The guys and I were in my tent, when Nina's dad came in. I was scared.

"Fabian, I've given you my blessing to marry my daughter already, but I just want you to know, if you hurt her I swear I will scar you for life" he threatened. I gulped and nodded weakly. He smiled at me and pat me on my back. Before I knew it, it was time for Nina to walk down the isle. I watched her as her dad and her walked down. She was just so beautiful.

"We are gathered here today, to join Fabian Brad Rutter and Nina Maria Martin in holy matrimony" the priest began. I kind zoned out for the rest of what he said. I was to busy staring at Nina.

"Would you like to say the vows, now?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Nina, I know it's cliché, but the moment I saw you it was love at first sight. You went from being my friend, to my best friend, to my girlfriend, to the mother of my children, to my fiancé and today, my wife. You're beautiful, caring, funny, strong, and so many other things. I'm the luckiest man in the world, because I'm marrying you" I said as I looked into her eyes. She started tearing up and I wiped away the tears.

"Your turn" he said to Nina.

"Fabian, I love you so much. You were always so nice to me. We've always had a unique relationship. Even though we were a little oblivious at first," when she said that, our friends started nodding and saying 'yeah'. Nina coughed and continued "We were always in love. You're smart, incredibly cute, brave and caring. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm so glad I did" she said. I could hear a few people in the audience crying.

"By the power invested in me and the country of England, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" he said. We both leaned in and shared a long but sweet kiss. I carried her down the isle bridal style. Well, she is a bride.

**Reception**

**Leon's POV**

During the reception, everybody was pretty drunk. The guys were telling embarrassing stories of Fabian. He just hung his head in shame as Nina and everybody else laughed. One of Nina's relatives were really drunk and dancing one of the tables. He was refusing to leave and one of the guys wanted to Taser him, when Nina did it herself. I was laughing at the scene, when I remembered something important I wanted to do. I went over to KT. I smiled at her and pulled her into a room with presents in it. I kissed her passionately and started leaving butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Really Leon? Now?" she asked. I remembered why I pulled her into the room, now.

"No. First, close your eyes" I said. She did and I got on one knee and opened a small velvet box.

"Now open" I said. She did and gasped before shouting, "Yes!". She hugged me and kissed me again. We started making out and I played with the hem of her dress. We heard someone cough and separated. It was Nina standing at the door.

"Hey, girl" I tried to sound cool. She rolled her eyes and ushered us out. The rest of the wedding was great. When we got home, Jackie was asleep. I put her down in her crib. When I went into our bedroom, I saw KT lying down on the bed, her feet in the air.

"I was thinking we finish what we started" she said, sexily. Best. Night. Ever

* * *

**How did you like it? Next chapter is Christmas and I need gift ideas so review, review, review.**


	28. House of Presents and Kama Sutra

**I'm going to boarding school tomorrow so this might be my last chapter in a few months. I'll be updating in three months so please, follow this story now.**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I am in My Dad's house right now with Fabes, Eddie, The twins, Amy, Trixie, The triplets and my parents. The kids were playing while we were looking at family pictures. It's Christmas were a lot of pictures of Eddie since he was in their life more. We turned the page and swap pictures my Gran gave. One was a picture of me with braces and glasses when I was 11. I groaned and hung my head.

"Aw" Eddie fake cooed.

I glared at him and they all started laughing. Another was me using a hula hoop in a bikini when I was 13. Fabian wolf-whistled, but when my dad glared at him, he started whistling show-tunes. I rolled my eyes at my husband. Another one was me in the bathtub when I was 5.

"You were so adorable" Patricia cooed.

" I still am" I said, proudly.

Eddie rolled his eyes and sarcastically said "Sure".

I was about to hit him with a pillow, when mom said "Stop! That's my good pillow. Use another one". I put that one down and used another one to smack him. He started crying and we all looked at him quizzically.

"I got something in my eye" he weakly defended.

"Yeah, tears" I said. He just glared and wiped his eyes.

We watched some family videos for awhile. One of them was Eddie singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' badly as a kid. We all laughed except Eddie. One was me doing gymnastics. I'm really good. Another one was me eating a giant pie when I was like 4. They all stared at me.

"I was hungry that day" I defended. We all went back to watching the videos. After a while, got bored and went to our rooms. The kids slept in one guest room. We slept in the other and Eddie and Trixie slept in his room.

"What do you wanna do now?" Fabian asked as we lay on the bed. I smirked and kissed him. We started making out and I got on top of him. We heard little voices say "Mommy? Daddy?". We turned our attention to the door and saw the twins standing there, holding toys. I got off of Fabian at the same time he tried to roll off from under me so he fell on the floor.

"Silly daddy" the twins and I giggled as he got up and glared at us. The twins ran to the bed and snuggled in between us.

"What's wrong?" I asked, holding Talia's stuffed tiger while Fabian played with Bella's stuffed bird.

"We had a bad dream" they said at the same time.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You and Daddy have another baby and forget us. Then, we live with Uncle Eddie and Aunt Patricia and monster eat us" Bella exclaimed as Talia nodded.

"Honey, I thought you like Uncle Eddie and Aunt Patricia" Fabian asked which caused the girls to start crying. I glared at him. He just held his hands up in defense. I sat Talia in my lap while Fabian carried Bella.

"Girls, even if we do have another baby, we'll still love you both equally" I said as I wiped their tears.

"Really mommy?" they asked. I nodded and they smiled.

"And there are no such things as monsters. Except the tickle monster" Fabian said before he started tickling the girls tummies. I watched them squirm and giggle. I love my family.

"We sleep here?" they asked in their baby voices. We nodded and they snuggled in between us. I kissed their foreheads and fell asleep.

**That Morning**

**Fabian's POV**

I woke up and saw an empty bed. I saw Nina standing at the other side of the room, half-naked and my brain shut down.

"Enjoying the view?" she joked as she walked over to me. I snapped out of my trance and looked up at her.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"They went looking for their presents" she explained.

"Planning to surprise me?" I joked as I grabbed her waist.

"No, I wanted to have a shower" she said, stressing the n.

"Can I join you?" I joked again and she rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. I watched as she walked.

"Stop doing that" she said. I chuckled. She's so smart. Amy ran into the room.

"Help me Dad!" she squealed before she hid under the bed. Eddie ran into the room too and looked at me. I pointed under the bed. He got her from under there and she glared at me.

"You betrayed me!" she squealed. I chuckled and Eddie started tickling her.

"Eddie!" I said as I took her away from him. She sighed in relief. I hung her upside down and started tickling her tummy.

"Hey!" she said between laughs. I stopped and put her on the ground.

"Why were you chasing her?" I asked Eddie.

"She's trying to find her presents" he said as he tickled her chin.

"I deserve to know! It's mine!" she said.

"Did you buy it?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Oh yeah! I did! So it's mine" I said. She stuck her tongue at me and I did the same.

**Talia's POV**

Me, Sissy, Nicki, Brian, David and Amy are trying to find our presents. The triplets can walk and talk now.

We checked everywhere in the house. We decided to check the bedrooms. We checked Auntie and Uncle's first. We opened the door and saw them kissing on their bed.

"Ew!" we all said as Amy covered our eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" Eddie asked us.

"We're trying to find our presents! Uh! I'm scarred for life" Amy said. Uncle Eddie started chasing her and they left. We checked Grammy and Grampy's room. They were snoring so we were trying to be quiet. That was until Brian hit the table and broke a vase. They both jumped up and stared around the room. We tried to hide, but there was no time.

"What are you doing in our room?" Grammy asked.

"We looking for presents" Bella said. They chuckled and Grampy said "You'll never find them until noon" he said. On our way to Mommy and Daddy's room, we found Amy and Uncle Eddie. We ran to Mommy and Daddy's room and with Amy. Mommy was sitting on Daddy, kissing him and puling his hair while Daddy was holding her waist. Wait! Daddy had no shirt.

"Mommy? Daddy?" me and Bella asked, wondering what they were doing. They were doing the same thing last night. They jumped away from each other and Daddy's hair looked messy.

**Fabian's POV**

"What you doing?" Talia asked.

"Nothing!" we said at once.

"Where Daddy's shirt?" Bella asked.

"Somewhere" Nina muttered.

"Why are you here?" I asked angrily. She started crying. Nina said she was sensitive.

"No. No don't cry. I'm sorry" I said as I picked her up and sat me on the bed. She stopped crying.

"Presents!" Nicki screamed.

"You'll have to wait" Nina said. All the kids except Amy left. She just glared at us.

"What?" I asked.

"We don't need more kids around here" she said before she exited. We chuckled.

**That Afternoon **

Nina's parents had given me a picture album of her. She was against it because she knew she would never hear the end of it. They gave her a family tree book. Amy got a Barbie. Talia and Bella got stuffed dogs. Nicki got a rag doll. Apparently, she likes them. Chris and Brian got toy cars. Eddie got a new phone. His old one fell in a toilet. Patricia an album of Eddie. Courtesy of his Mom. Nina got me and Amy mp3 players. We both got Talia and Bella Pumpkin Patch dolls, Nicki a dark purple pair of jeans, Brian and David a transformers action figure, Eddie and Patricia a 'Kama Sutra' book(ha-ha), and Nina's parents a picture of their grandkids. I got Nina a charm bracelet. It had our family on it. The kids mostly got toys.

"Hey Fabian, Nina" Eddie said after we gave all the presents. He gave Nina a Christmas card on top of a wrapped present. She unwrapped it and it was a magazine that said 'Ways To Make Your Husband Happy' that had condom strips attached to it.

"Eddie!" Nina groaned as I mouthed 'thank you' to him.

"Payback for Kama Sutra" Patricia smirked.

"Kama Whatta?" Amy said.

Nina turned to me and said "We are not using this". I frowned.

"I have an announcement to make" Eddie well, announced.

"Is it going to embarrass me more?" Nina asked. He shook his head. He faced Patricia and got down on one knee. He opened a velvet box and everybody gasped. Before he could even say anything else, she screamed "Yes!". After we congratulated them, we all went to bed since it was like 7:00pm and the kids didn't go to sleep easily. After I finished brushing my teeth, I walked into the bedroom and saw Nina reading that magazine. I smirked and sat on the bed. I kissed her cheek, then earlobe, then her neck.

"Fabes, what do you think about this?" she asked seductively as she showed me something from the magazine. I love this woman!

* * *

**That's it! And I'm sorry I couldn't update. I had a lot of connecting flights and when I came home, we couldn't get the internet to work. For those of you who read House of Anubis: College, this is not stealing. I came up with the idea. It is completely original. Last chapter in a while. Love you guys! Bye!**


	29. House of 1st Birthdays

**I'm back. Only for a week so make sure thou enjoy the time I have.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

Mommy and Daddy are still asleep and me and sissy are awake. It's sissy's birthday too!

"Let's wake them up!" I shouted. We ran to their room and started jumping on their stomachs. They woke up and held us tight.

"My baby's are 1 years old!" Mommy said as she bounced me while daddy did the same to Talia.

"They grow up so fast," Daddy fake cried. We giggled.

"Let's go give you a bath" Mommy said. She took us o the bathroom and gave us a bath. We got to pick out the clothes we wanted. I'm wearing a blue polo skirt with a pink logo, matching shoes and a dark pink top. Talia is wearing a white spaghetti strap, jeans skirt and white trainers.

"It's the birthday girls!" Amy exclaimed once she saw us. We giggled. Our friends and family are coming to the ice cream parlor/game arcade/ pizza parlor. We heard a knock on the door. Mommy went to open it. It was Uncle Eddie and Aunt Patricia! Yay! I ran to them and hugged them and my cousins.

"When do we leave?" Amy asked.

"It opens 12:00 and closes at 6:00" Mommy said.

"It's 8:00. We have to wait four more hours?" Daddy asked. Mommy nodded. Daddy groaned.

"Why don't you guys go play?" Mommy said to us. We al ran to my room. Mommy put a TV in our room and we always watch Mia and Michelle on Disney Channel **(I made it up to be like Zack and Cody). **We watched that for the whole four hours.

"Guys! Time to go" Mom said. We quickly ran out of my room and to our parents. We went to the ice cream/pizza parlor/ arcade.

**Talia's POV**

We went to the place. Turns out it's called Frontiers. It's really cool! One part of the room is for ice cream, another for pizza. They even have pizza ice cream and ice cream pizza. It's ice cream with pizza crumbs as toppings and ice cream on pizza. I know it sounds disgusting but, it's really tasty. You can make your own sundae! I put vanilla with sprinkles, M&M's, smarties, skittles, chocolate fudge, chocolate chips and a cherry on top. Bella took strawberry with skittles, jellybeans, jellybears, jelly worms and caramel. All of our friends and family are here. The rest of them took pizza. Well, except Amy of course.

"To the Arcade!" Amy screamed. She ran into it. She might have had too much ice cream.

We played tons of games. Amy and Uncle Eddie most. We won a lot of prizes at the end of the day. I had and elephant, Bella had a bear. Uncle Eddie had a raccoon that he gave to Auntie Patricia. Amy had a shark and two bears. The man was nice and since it was our birthday, Bella and I had another round of ice cream on the house. By the end of the day, we had crazy sugar rushes. I pity mom.

* * *

**So? First chapter in a long while.**


	30. House of Boyfriends

**ANNY! If you don't know, that's Amy and Danny. Ah! Young love!**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I'm at school right now sitting next to Chrissie and Michelle. I've noticed that Danny is staring at me. He hasn't stopped since school started. I think it's kind of cute.

"Mr. Anderson?" our teacher said. Uh oh. He wasn't listening.

"What is the answer to the question?" she asked.

"Uh, 27?" he answered more like a question.

"This is English" she pointed out truthfully. The whole class giggled.

"Detention" she said plainly before turning back to the rest of the class. I feel sorry for him.

"Sorry" I mouthed to him. "It's ok" he mouthed back.

"Miss Rutter, Mr. Anderson" she said. My mom put Rutter as my last name when she adopted me since they were technically married then.

"Why do you two particularly interrupt the class" she said, holding the bridge of her nose. We just looked down.

"Miss Rutter, detention" she said sternly. Mom's not gonna be happy.

**At Lunch**

"You and Danny are the only ones in our class that got detention" Chrissie said.

"Thank you, Chrissie. We know" Danny said. We all sit at the same table.

"This is so not fair" I whined.

"What you gonna do?" Chrissie said before picking her lunch tray and standing up. Some boy, Rider, purposely bumped into her and she spilt her water on her shirt.

"Sorry Chris" he smirked at her. She put her tray on the table and slapped his cheek. He spun around and fell on the floor. He had a huge bruise on his cheek. It's never good to make Chrissie mad. The girl is strong! We heard someone cough and turned to see our class teacher.

"Dang it!" Chrissie said under her breath.

"I can explain!" she said.

"Ok, go on" our teacher said. She gulped.

"He poured water on me! On purpose!" she whined. It wasn't good enough cause she got detention. Our teacher left the table.

"Chrissie, that was awesome!" a girl in our class, Manny said.

"Nothing much" Chrissie said.

"I wish I could have slapped him but, our mom would probably kill me" she said. She's Rider's sister. She's sitting at our table right now. She hates her brother and likes to tell us embarrassing stories about him.

"He's so desperate" she said as she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Chrissie asked.

"He obviously likes you" she responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He does?" she asked enthusiastically.

"And you like him too!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes at my friends.

"As the DOL or LD as other's might call it, it's my job to get you two together" Michelle said with a smirk on her face.

"DOL? LD?" Danny asked.

"Doctor of Love or Love Doctor" she explained. Danny nodded confusedly.

**Detention**

"Now, you are to stay here and be quiet. Read a book or do something with this time there will be no talking while I am gone. Not for any reason" she said before living.

"Truth or Dare?" I said after 30 minutes. They all agreed.

"Danny, truth or dare?" Chrissie asked.

"Dare" he responded.

"Kiss any girl in this room she said. This girl is so corrupt. He leaned over and kissed me and I felt a million sparks.

"Rider, truth or dare?" I asked. Him, Michelle and Manny somehow got into detention for God knows what.

"Truth" he said.

"Which girl in this room is the prettiest?" I said.

"Dare" he demanded.

"Uh-uh-uh" I said. "Too late"

He sighed before mumbling "Chrissie".

"What?" I pretended not to hear.

"Chrissie okay?!" he exclaimed. We all burst out laughing. Then we heard the sound of heels. We ran back to our seats and sat quietly.

"You all can go now" she said. I looked at the clock. It had already been 1 hour. Yay!

**At Home**

I walked through the front door.

"Amy?!" mom shouted. She sounded a little angry.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Detention" I mumbled.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I was talking during class" I said.

"To who?" she asked. I dare not lie unless I want to get the beating of my life.

"Danny" I admitted. She groaned.

"You and Danny are always getting in trouble. What's up with you two?" she sighed.

"I don't know?" I said.

"Never mind. Just change" she said.

"Mom?" I said. She raised her eyebrows to show she was listening.

"Can I have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"WHAT?!" she screamed. I giggled.

"Well," she considered. "You're still young. You can't do much. Don't go anywhere past holding hands" she warned.

"Wait, is this about Danny?" she asked.

"Yes" I said. She groaned again. I ran to my room and called Danny.

"Danny, will you be my boyfriend" I asked.

"Yes!" he screamed excitedly. I laughed at him.

"Bye" I said. That's when it hit me. I have a boyfriend. HAPPY DANCE!


	31. House of Bachelor Parties Again

**Leon's POV**

KT, Amber and I are busy planning the wedding. Well, more Amber and KT than me.

"So roses?" Amber said.

"Violets" she responded. Amber crossed something off a list.

"Wedding color?" she asked.

"Sky Blue" she responded.

"Groom?" Amber joked.

"Hmm. That's a tough one" she responded.

"Hey!" I said. They both laughed. In a few days, I'm gonna get married to the love of my life.

**A few days later**

**Fabian's POV**

The guys and I are having a bachelor party for Leon.

"Don't get too drunk tonight, Fabes" she said before I left.

"Can't promise" I joked. She hit my shoulder.

"I won't! I won't!" I said.

I went to Leon's apartment and all the girls went to me and Nina's.

"I remember my bachelor party" I said looking into the distance as if everyone was going to see the flashback.

"You mean when you kissed Eddie" Jerome said.

I glared at him. "I thought we agreed never to speak of it again" I said.

"I never said that" he said. I rolled my eyes.

I'm afraid we got a little too drunk. I can't remember the rest of the night.

**The Next Day**

**Still Fabian's POV**

We are really hung over. Oh God! I promise Nina I won't get drunk.

I walked into our apartment.

"Fabes?" Nina shouted from the kitchen. I cringed. I had a massive headache.

"Yeah" I called back. She walked into the living room.

"Where were you?!" she asked. I cringed again.

"Are you hung over?" she asked.

"Maybe?" I said.

"Fabes, you promised" she said.

"I'm so sorry Nina. Last night was a little out of control. Please forgive me" I begged.

"I forgive you" she said. I hugged her.

"But you're sleeping on the couch tonight" she said. I sighed.

"Ok" I said before I tried to kiss her. She put her hand in front of her mouth to tell me no.

"Uh unh. No" she said. I sighed again.


	32. Keon Wedding

**Keon Wedding! Yay!**

* * *

**KT's POV **

I'm freaking out. I've been talking so much, it's actually hard to breathe. It's probably just my asthma but I'm hyperventilating and I can't find my inhaler. Nina's currently searching for it while the others and my mom are trying to calm me down.

"Yes!" Nina exclaimed finally.

"You found it?" Patricia asked.

"I did!" she said handing it over to me. I took it and put it in my mouth. I started breathing normally.

"Thanks guys" I said. We all looked good. We had different dresses but the same color, sky blue. Nina's own was a knee-length dress with ruffles at the bottom and arms. Patricia, strapless with a white rose at the belt. Mara, neck strap with tiny white roses at the base. Joy's was a mermaid tail. Amber had a floor length dress with a small white rose on the shoulder strap. Willow had a dress that was shorter than floor length but longer than knee length. Soon enough, it was time for me to walk down the isle. I was really scared before it started. Luckily, dad was there before it started.

"Don't worry baby girl," he said. "I think Leon loves you and is gonna take good care of you. If he doesn't" he chuckled after saying this. "He'll regret it" he finished. I felt better after hearing this. Daddy led me down the isle. He handed me over to Leon. Soon, it was time to say he vows.

"KT, I love you. I love everything about you. You're the mother of my child, you're the most caring, amazing creature on earth. People might say we moved too fast, but I believe from the minute I saw you, it was love at first sight. Because the love has been, is and forever will be burning in my heart" he said. I felt like crying.

"Leon, you're just wonderful. I don't know what I did for God to give me this blessing. This handsome, smart, funny, caring blessing. The blessing I am proud to call my husband" I said, the tears forming in my eyes but not threating to come out.

"Do you, Kara Tatiana Rush, do you take Leonard Tyler Reed to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest said.

"I do" I replied.

"And do you, Leonard Tyler Reed take Kara Tatiana Rush to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked, turning to Leon.

"I do" he responded.

"Then by the power invested in me and the power of England, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" he said. He cupped my face and kissed me. Everyone cheered. I'm so happy!

**Reception**

Best reception ever ! It was really fun. Alfie, Jerome and Eddie did some comedy. It was hilarious! By the time we got home, Alexis was already asleep. We put her to bed and got ready for bed.

"How about we start our honeymoon tonight?" Leon asked.

We all know what happened next.

"


	33. House of Forgiveness

**Nina forgives Fabian about the hangover thing.**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

Nina's still mad at me. She said she forgave me but I know she doesn't mean it. Right now, we were having breakfast.

"I'm sorry Nines. Come on" I said for probably the 50th time today.

"I already forgave you" she said pouring juice into a glass and facing me.

"No, you _said_ you were sorry and told me I had to sleep on the couch and I shouldn't kiss you" I explained.

"Good news for us" Amy said. I glared at her.

"Come on, Nines. You want me to beg?" I asked, not really meaning it.

"Yeah! I actually wanna see that" she said.

"I was jok-" but before I could finish, Amy said.

"I wanna see that too.

"Me too" the twins said at the same time. All my children are against me.

"I got on my knees and clasped my hands together. I looked up at her eyes. It kinda looked like I was praying.

"Nina Maria Rutter nee Martin, I'm sorry. Please forgive me" I begged.

"Hmm, no" she said.

"What?!" I exclaimed. She giggled "

I'm joking" she said before she kissed me.

"Hello! Kids in the room!" Amy exclaimed. We rolled her eyes at her.

**That Night.**

"Are you sure you're not still mad at me?" I asked just to be sure. She kissed in response.

"I'm not sure" I asked again. She got on top of me and kissed me again. We all know what happened next. She should get mad at me more often!


	34. House of More Bachelor Parties

**Eddie's bachelor party**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

Eddie's bachelor party is tonight. I'm a little worried I'd get drunk again.

"Fabes, are you sure you're not gonna get drunk _again_?" Nina asked me.

"Nina, I promise I won't get drunk. If I do, let there be a curse on my children, my children's children and the 4th generation onwards" I promised.

"You do realize you're cursing my children too right?" she said. I just realized it.

"Fine, If I get drunk again, slap me as many time as you want" I replaced it. She nodded.

"Seems fair" she said.

**Eddie's POV**

"Please Yacker? It's just one night" I begged

"No Eddie. You can't have a stripper at your party!" she said.

"Party pooper" I mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you?" I said. She rolled her eyes at me.

Turns out, you don't need a stripper to have a good bachelor party. Who knew?

It was awesome! We watched some movies about bachelor parties, had some shots, some tequila, some more shots. Fabian and Leon only had two shots. Married men. I couldn't count how many the rest of us had. In the morning, most of us with the exception of Fabian and Leon were hung over.

"Hi Yacker" I said as I entered our apartment.

"Eddie?" she asked from our room.

"Yeah" I said.

"Let me guess, you're drunk, right?" she asked.

"How did you know?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood to argue with her.

"Most of the girls called me and told me their husbands were hung over so, I assumed you were too. And I'm right" she explained.

"Sorry honey" I said. She hugged me.

"Don't be. It's your last night of freedom. But if you ever get drunk _after_ we're married, I'll end you" she threatened.

I chuckled. She gave me a look; she wasn't joking. It doesn't even matter. I 'll soon be married to the most beautiful woman on earth.


	35. House of Peddie Wedding

**PEDDIE WEDDING!**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I'm getting married! Most women would be freaked out but, I love Eddie and I'm sure I will always love him. Right now, I'm in my dressing room or tent or whatever. My dress is a floor length, strapless dress. The color for the wedding is purple. Nina is wearing a strapless knee length dress, Mara, a sleeveless V-neck mid knee to floor, Joy, a dress with a neck strap,Amber, a long sleeved knee length dress. KT, a one strap floor length dress. Willow, a spaghetti strap dress. Soon enough, I was going to walk down the isle.

"You ready sweetheart?" daddy asked me. I nodded. He walked me down the isle. We got to the priest and we soon had to say our vows.

"Yacker, we might not have gotten on on a good start but, I knew the first time I saw you, it was love at first sight. We might have our fair share of fights but, I love you more than anything in the world. Yacker, you're funny, witty, incredibly beautiful, and you're so adorable. you're my everything. You make me happy when I'm sad, you make me laugh, you can also make me scared a little. But Patricia, I really love you and nothing would make me happier to spend the rest of my life with you".

I think I'm gonna cry.

"Eddie, I love you so much. You're my first kiss, first boyfriend, first time, I had my first child for you and now you'll be my first husband. You're funny, handsome, incredibly cheesy but still sweet at the same time. You can make me laugh anytime I'm sad. You sometimes do stupid things, but I know it's out of the goodness of your heart" I said. I could hear some people crying.

"Now, Will you, Patricia Rosalinda Williamson, (Yeah, I'm Spanish) take Edison Henry Sweet as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked me.

"I do" I replied, staring into Eddie's eyes.

"Do you, Edison Henry Sweet take Patricia Rosalinda Williamson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" he said.

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife" he said.

"You may now kiss the bride" he kissed me.

**Reception**

"I finally have a sister-in-law!" Nina squealed as she hugged me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"And I finally have a daughter-in-law" Eddie's mom said.

"When I think of all the girl's Eddie dated, I'm glad he married you" she said.

"Thanks, Leah" I said. She hugged me.

"I think you make my son very happy. I think it's wonderful you two are married" Sweetie said. To think, after all these years, I still call him Sweetie sometimes.

The rest of the reception was pretty fun! Yay! I'm finally married to the love of my life!


	36. House of Sound-proof Walls

**Eddie's POV**

I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. I saw my sister standing there.

"What's up sis?" I asked.

"I need a favor" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just to take care of the kids for 4 or 5 days" she said as if it was nothing. I rolled my eyes.

"Nina, I'm sorry. No!" I said.

"Please Eddie, Fabes and I are going on our honeymoon. Please?" she begged.

"No Nines. I have to take care of triplets already, not to mention twins and an 8 year old" I explained to her.

"They're your nieces!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks for the information" I said.

"Please, Please, Please" she begged and gave me the puppy dog face. She tilted her head and made her lip quiver. She let one single tear drop from her eye. Even though we might fight a lot, I can do anything for Nina if she does the puppy dog face. We're not even that far apart and she's still cuter than me. I sighed. I had no option.

"Fine" I said.

"Yay!" she said before she hugged me.

**Next Day**

"Hey Uncle Eddie!" Amy said as she and the twins entered the apartment with some small bags. Nina and Fabian stood at the doorway, waiting for me.

"Make sure Amy has no candy" Nina warned.

"Okay. Have fun but not too much! We don't need anymore kids around here!" I said. Nina glared at me.

"Bye Eddie" she said. She called her kids.

"Mommy, do you have to go?" Bella asked.

"Yeah baby. Me and Daddy are going on our honeymoon" she said.

"What do you on your hon-ey-moon?" she asked as if she'd probably never heard it before.

"Uh... Don't worry honey, we'll be back soon" she changed the subject. She hugged all of them. I noticed that the twins looked a little sad. I carried them and hung them upside down by their legs. They started giggling. I smiled. They went off to play with their cousins.

Me and Yacker were finally alone. I kissed her cheek, then her earlobe, then her neck.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked.

"Eddie, the kids are right in the other room" she replied.

"The walls are sound-proof" I pointed out. I hope Nina and Fabes are having as much fun as me!


	37. House of Honeymoons

**Nina and Fabian's honeymoon.**

* * *

**Fabian's POV **

Nina and I are having our honeymoon in Madrid. I wanted to surprise her and chose her birthplace. As soon as we checked into the hotel, we. put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. We basically did it for the first two days. Nina decided we'd see one of her family friends. Her Gran's second- husband's friend was a Mob Boss. The most powerful one in Spain at that.

"Lorenzo, open the gate" she said to a man as all of we arrived at the place.

It was a huge mansion with other buildings in the compound. Nina's friend lived in the mansion. He must be loaded! He couldn't speak English, but thank God he can speak Italian. I understood most of what he said. When we got back home, we did it again. For the rest of the trip, that's all we did. I have to say, best trip ever!

**Nina's POV**

I've been really moody today. I just realized it. I DON'T KNOW WHY, I JUST AM! I hope I'm okay.

* * *

**I know it's incredibly short but, I have a surprise next chapter that will make up for it. What do you think is wrong with Nina? Try and send your guess to me.**


	38. House of 2nd Pregnancy

**Last chapter, I told you something was wrong with Nina. We found out in this chapter.**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I've been having a lot of weird cravings lately. I've also been moody and I get these stomach aches from time to time. These symptoms sound so familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

I was passing by the kitchen when I saw the calendar. I realized I'm like 2 weeks late. Oh my God! Could I be pregnant? Fabes and I are usually protected. Except... a few nights on our honeymoon. This cannot be happening!

"What can't be happening?" Fabes asked. I must have been thinking aloud.

"I forgot my Dad's birthday" I lied. Well not really because I actually forgot my Dad's birthday.

"Oh sorry. I'm sure he won't be that mad" he said before he kissed my forehead.

I sighed once he left the room. I went into the bathroom and checked the drawers. I always keep them in case I needed them. I assumed it would be a few years later. I took the test and waited 3 minutes. I heard it ding.

Positive.

I literary broke down. I knelt down and started crying. I cant do this. I'm gonna have 4 kids before I'm 19. I started sobbing harder.

"Mom?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Amy standing at the door post.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I didn't want to talk right now so I just pointed to the counter. She walked over to it and gasped.

"I'm so sorry" she said before she hugged me. I just started crying. How am I gonna tell Fabes?

* * *

**That's the surprise. I know it was a little obvious at first but, I just wanted a little more drama. I realize some of you might not want another baby but, I'm gonna go back to school in like 4 days so, review!**


	39. House of Finding Out Again

**The girls find out about Nina's pregnancy.**

* * *

**KT's POV**

The girls and I have noticed something different about Nina. We don't know what. She just seems to be sad like all the time. Right now, me, Joy and Mara are looking for her. We're in school and we only have 5 minutes until Creative Writing. We searched everywhere until we walked into one of the girl's toilet. We heard crying from one of the stalls.

"Hello?" I said loudly.

We went to the stall and knocked on it.

"Go away!" the voice said. It sounded a lot like Nina.

We opened the door and saw Nina sitting there crying.

"Nina, what's wrong?" I asked her. She didn't respond.

"Come on Nina, you can tell us" Joy said. She sniffled.

"I.. I'm... I'm pregnant" she stammered. Our eyes widened.

"Nina, it's gonna be okay" Mara said.

"How do you know?!" she snapped.

"Because I know you and Fabian will make it through this" she replied. She started crying harder.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" I asked. She nodded. We all hugged her. It's so sad. We wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Guys, promise you won't tell anyone" she said. We nodded.

"Hello?!" we heard an older female voice say. Oh God! We missed class. The woman walked over to us.

"Care to explain ladies?" she asked. We just stood there in silence.

"Get back to class!" she said.

"Can you explain why you are late?" our teacher asked. Once she saw that it was us, she relaxed. The teachers know about the whole pregnancy thing and are really supportive.

"Take your seats" she said. We all sat down, of course none of us were listening to the teacher. We were too busy thinking about Nina.

**At Home**

"Mommy!" Jackie said to me as I entered the apartment.

"Hey Baby" I said as I picked her up and hugged her. She scampered off somewhere.

"Hey babe" Leon said as he walked out of the bedroom. He hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek.

"What's wrong? You look sad" he said.

"Nothing" I said. I promised not to tell.

"KT, something is wrong" he said. I sighed.

"Fine, something is wrong but I can't tell you" I said.

"Why not?! I'm your husband!" he said.

"I promised I won't tell anyone" I said.

"Oh, so I'm just anyone?" he snapped.

"No-" I said but then I sighed.

"Leon, I'll tell you. But if you tell anyone, I will divorce you and kick your ass out on the curb" I said.

"Nina's pregnant" I said. His eyes widened.

"What?" he said silently.

"You heard me" I said.

"That's pretty serious" he said.

"_Promise _you won't tell anyone" I said. He nodded.

"I just can't believe this is happening" he said.

"Me too" I replied.

I feel like crying a little. It's just so sad.

* * *

**The girls found out. Kind of sad. Anyway, next chapter, Fabes finds out. Review!**


	40. House of False Tests

**Nina's POV**

I've decided to tell Fabes that I'm pregnant.

"Fabes, I have to tell you something" I said to him.

"What?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" I said. His eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well, I took the test and it said 'Positive'" I explained. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Can we go to the doctor just to be sure?" he asked. I nodded with tears in my eyes.

**Next Day**

**Still Nina's POV**

Fabes and I went to the office. The doctor ran some tests.

"Well Mrs. Rutter, you're not pregnant!" she announced. I was really confused.

"But the pregnancy test said 'Positive'" I said.

"It was false" she said.

"But what about all the symptoms?" I asked.

"It's just PMS. You're late, I assume, and you should be getting it soon" she explained. I sighed in relief. I wasn't prepared for another baby.

"I'm so relieved!" I said once we got into the car.

"Me too" Fabes said.

"Fabes, you think we can stop for a while?" I asked.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"What did we do for most of or honeymoon?" I asked, hoping he would get it.

"Oh!" he said gravely.

"Just for a little while. To avoid another pregnancy scare" I said. He looked like he was thinking.

"For you? Yes" he said.

"Thanks Fabes" I said before I hugged him.

"So, how long is this gonna be?" he asked.

"A month?" I said.

"Ok!" he said. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Fabes, this is not a big deal" I told him.

"To you! You're a woman! It's just a few weeks to you. To me, this is like an eternity" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Horn dog" I said.

"Hey!" he said. I giggled.

"Is sex really **all** you think of?" I asked.

"Uh, I'm a guy. Duh!" he said. I hit him.

"Ow!" he said. He's so cute!


	41. House of Half Days

**Joy's POV**

"Hey Nina" I said to her as I, Mara and KT walked into the school.

"Hey guys" she said.

"How're you doing with the... you know?" Mara asked.

"Oh. Turns out I'm not really pregnant. It was a false positive" she said. Oh my God! I'm so happy for her.

"Congratulations!" we all said.

"Yeah. You guys didn't tell anyone did you?" she asked. We all nodded except KT.

"KT?" Nina asked.

"I might have told Leon" she said. Nina groaned.

"He's my husband! And don't worry, he won't tell anyone" she said.

"Ok" she said.

"Anyway, did you hear the news?" Mara asked.

"What?" Nina asked.

"Today's half-day" she announced.

"Yes!" I said. I'm so happy! A lot of us have been feeling a little stressed since we have to take care of the kids and everything.

**Eddie's POV**

Yacker and I went to our apartment after we picked up the kids from daycare. As we entered the apartment, we saw a puppy!

"Puppy!" all the kids said as they ran to it.

"Where? How?" I said. I looked around and saw the fire escape open.

"He must have escaped through the fire escape" I joked. She looked at me.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" she asked. I sighed.

"Can we keep it?" Nicki asked.

"Honey, it might belong to someone else" I said. She gave me the puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"But If we don't find the owner, we can" I said. They all cheered including Patricia. I looked at her weirdly.

"What? I can't like puppies?". I held my hand p in defense.

**Amber's POV**

"It's me" I said.

"No, it's me" Joy said. We were arguing about who's more flexible (me). We went on like this for a while until Nina screamed.

"You know what? It's none of you. It's me" she said.

"Please, I'm way more flexible than you" I said.

She Chinese- bended from the air and walked with it. She did a high kick that reached above her head. She split from the air, holding it. She crossed one foot over her head. She put both legs behind her head. She unwrapped herself and knelt down with her back on the floor. She crossed under her own legs.

"You're the most flexible" Joy and I both admitted. She's like a jelly fish.

"That's why I love her" Fabes said as she sat down on his lap. She giggled. Ew!


	42. House of Sunsets

**Amber's POV **

Alfie and I were going on a date tonight. Yay!

"Mama, you have to go?" Allison asked. All the kids were able to talk and walk now.

"Yeah baby" I replied.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because daddy has a surprise for me" I said. She just pouted. Nina and Fabes are coming over to babysit.

"Amber are you ready?" Alfie called.

"Yeah!" I responded. He came out. We weren't going anywhere special so he said just dress causal. We heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it.

"Hey" Nina said as she walked in.

"Aunt Nina!" the girls said as they ran to her and hugged her legs.

"Hey! What about me?!" Fabes asked. They ran to him and hugged his legs.

"We'll be back at around 8:00" I told them.

**Alfie's POV**

I blindfolded Amber so she wouldn't find out my surprise. When we got to the place, I told her she can take it of.

She did and gasped. I had set up a picnic near the lake.

"Alfie it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Just like you" I said and she blushed. At the end of it, I reached for a velvet box in my pocket. Yes! I'm gonna propose.

"Hey, look at that" I said to distract her. She looked in the direction while I got on one knee and opened the tiny box. She turned back and gasped.

"Yes!" she squealed. I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. We looked at the sunset. She started tearing up. I don't know if it's because I proposed or the sunset. Either one, she looked so beautiful. I can't wait to be able to call her my wife.

When we got home, Nina was making out with Fabian on our couch. I coughed and they separated.

"That's it I'm burning the couch" I said.

"Oh ha- Wait, what's that on your finger?" Nina asked. Amber showed her the wedding ring and she squealed. She started examining it.

"Nice one" Fabian said.

"Well, we better leave" Nina said. They left and we were alone in the living room.

"I'm so happy!" she squealed. I kissed her. I just love her so much.


	43. House of Burning Down

**Joy's POV**

We were about to go to school when breaking news came up on TV.

"There seemed to be a fire in some of the rooms in Liverpool Community College. The culprits were said to be hooligans wandering around the premises after school hours. The school will be shutting down fro a few weeks until it is able to be repaired. This might take a while, considering the current state of the room". I was shocked! The school is shut down. I heard my cellphone ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Did you hear the news?" Nina's voice said. I can recognize her voice anywhere.

"Yeah, I'm watching it right now" I replied. Oh my God! Mick just stood there awe struck.

"This is just... wow!" she said.

"Nina, I wanna go check it out. Wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure" she answered. We drove down to the school. Although it's only a tiny portion of the room, it's pretty burnt out. It's just a pool of ash. Literally. I felt like crying. I actually like school. This is so sad.

**Nina's POV**

The school is burnt down. I'm gonna miss it.

"Did you guys hear the news?" Eddie said as we entered the lobby.

"Yeah. We just came from it" Joy said.

"How does it look?" Patricia asked.

"Horrible" I replied. I sighed.

"What are we gonna do now?" Mick asked.

"I mean. I'm not the best at school but, I need it" he continued. We all wondered, I'm gonna miss school so much.

* * *

**I know it's kind of sudden but, I have a solution next chapter. Please review!**


	44. Hous of Memories and Camera Phones

**Mara's POV**

All students were called to the school. At least, the area that wasn't burnt.

"Well students, it seems the portion of the building is going to undergo some repair over a few weeks, possibly months. We are sorry to say that over these weeks or months, students will not be able to come to school. We are so very sorry. Fortunately, this would be two weeks before your vacation, so we will be resuming two weeks after you are supposed to return. So you will miss 4 weeks of lessons. Which means the next 2 weeks after that are going to be serious study. Some people groaned while some cheered. I was a little in-between.

After the meeting, we went to the ice cream parlor down the road.

"Alfie, can I have some of your ice cream?" Nina asked sweetly.

"Actually, I' gonna eat-" he said. She cut him off by whimpering. She gave him puppy dog eyes and fluttered her eyelids. He sighed and gave them to her.

"I don't get it! She's not even that cute!" Patricia exclaimed. Nina stared at her with the puppy dog face. She lasted 9 seconds. Yeah! I counted.

"Fine she is cute!" she admitted. No one could deny it.

"I know" she said. We all rolled our eyes.

"I'm a little bored. We have to wait like an hour before we pick the kids up from daycare" Joy groaned. We can actually pick them now, but we just wanna hang out together more.

"Wanna play poker?" Eddie asked. We all nodded.

"Nina, shuffle" Patricia said. She handed her a deck of cards. She started shuffling like crazy. Her hands were going really fast. When she was done, she shared them to the whole table in like 10 seconds. We all stared at her in awe.

"What? I was born in Madrid. I'm 50% Latina. Poker runs in my veins" she defended. By the end, Nina had won 7 times. She was counting the money she had. It was a lot.

"Reminder. Never play poker with you" I said as the others nodded.

"You should have just quit when you should have" she said. We had only spent like 10 minutes.

"What do you wanna do next?" I asked.

"I don't know" Willow shrugged. We walked down the road and went to Little Italy. Not the actual Little Italy but there's a street with Mob bosses and Pizza and Pasta places and Restaurants.

"Ciao Nina **(Hi Nina)**" some guy said. A lot of guys actually recognized Nina.

"How come so many people know you here?" KT asked.

"I would tell you, but the I'd have to kill you" she said. We laughed.

"You think I'm joking?" she said. We just kept quiet. Nina's full of surprises. We spent 20 minutes going through the whole street.

"What happened to you? You were so Goody-two-shoes in High School" Jerome said. Most of us nodded.

"I don't really know. Something just snapped in me" she said.

"Was that during or after you left us?" he joked. She glared at him. She pushed him into one of the alley walls. She doesn't really like to talk about the whole Osirian and Frobisher thing.

"Shut up!" she said. He had hit his head on the brick but he didn't really care. Jerome is like Nina's other brother. Also Patricia.

"Come on Nines! I was joking!" he said.

"It wasn't very funny!" she responded angrily. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see tears start to form. Jerome had actually gone a little bit too far.

"Come on, you know it wasn't your fault" he said. She just shrugged she was actually crying now.

"I know but it's just-" she said but Fabian cut her off by hugging her. We had spent 20 minutes now.

"Let's go home" Adrian suggested. We went to the apartment building and picked up the kids.

"Jerome, why did you do that?" I asked as soon as we were in the apartment.

"It was a joke! I didn't know she'd react so angrily!" he said.

"But you know how sore she is on that" I said. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I never think. I'm such a jerk!" he said as e sat down on the couch with his hands in his head.

"Jerome, don't be so hard on yourself. It was a mistake. I'm sure Nina would forgive you" I said as I rubbed his back.

**Nina's POV**

I'm so angry at Jerome but the truth is I'm more angry at myself. I know I had to leave but what if Sibuna needed me? I just left and all I did was send **one **letter! It still haunts me till today even though there is no more Paragon or Chosen one.

"Nina. Don't blame yourself for this. None of this is your fault" Fabian said.

"I know but all the sinner stuff and Frobisher. It just makes me feel like I abandoned you guys. And you. You must have been heartbroken" I said.

"Nina, I know that what you did was for us. I think it's actually brave what you did. And about us. It doesn't matter about the past. It only matters about the present. And in the present, we are happily married with three kids" he said. It actually made me smile.

"There's the smile I was looking for" he said. I giggled.

"So, do you forgive Jerome?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so" I said. I've calmed down.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jerome" I told him. I walked to the elevator and went to their floor. I walked up to their door and knocked on it. Mara answered it. She already knew why I was here and let me in. I walked in and saw Jerome with his head in his hands. I know he can be an ass but, he's still like a brother to me.

"Hey" I said to him. He raised his head as soon as he heard my voice.

"Nina, I'm so sorry. I-" I cut him off.

"It's ok. I overreacted a little" I said.

"You had every reason to overreact. I was being a jerk!" he said.

"Jerome. It's ok. Please stop saying sorry!" I giggled. It looked a little funny to see him this so vulnerable cause he always puts up this bad boy front. I hugged him.

"Aw!" I heard Mara's voice say. She had a camera phoned in her hand.

"Mara!" I whined. I didn't want anyone to see me and Jerome hug.

"Send! So cute!" she squealed. She knew that Jerome and I were just friends. I started chasing after her. I'm really fast and caught up to her. I took the camera and threw it on the ground I stomped on it multiple times. I sighed inn satisfaction.

"You know you could have just deleted it" Mara pointed out.

"Oh I know" I replied. She glared at me. She grumbled something incoherent.

"Well someone needs to wash their tongue" I said.

"Bye guys!" I said as I left their apartment. I walked into our apartment.

"I take it you and Jerome made up" he said.

"How do you know?" I asked. He showed me the picture of me and Jerome hugging. MARA!

"I'm gonna kill her" I said. Fabes just chuckled.

"Should I be jealous?" he joked. I hit him on the back of his head.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Ow! That hurt" he whined.

"Good!" I smirked.

* * *

**How did you like it? I don't really like the whole mystery part of the show unless it is involved with drama. Jerina friendship! This might be my last chapter in a while cause I'm going back to boarding school for 6 weeks. So enjoy it while it lasts! Oh and REVIEW!**


End file.
